


Voltron's Five Limbs + Two Ears

by BleuSarcelle



Series: Legendary Station Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both speak a lil of their language, Brotp Hance, Brotp Kidge, Brotp Lidge, Car Accidents, College AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Established Shiro/Allura, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Hunay ???, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Legendary Station Au, M/M, Sequel? Maybe?, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Triggers, alfor's alive - Freeform, established Hunk/Shay, group text fic, he's a doctor lol, idk - Freeform, is that the ship name? idk, klance, radio au, shallura - Freeform, shiro and keith are brothers by adoption, text fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: [2:27 pm] DBluePal: sorry, force of habit[2:27 pm] NotPokemon: don’t you have a boyfriend???[2:27 pm] HalfAlien: don’t remind him[2:28 pm] NotPokemon: you are the boyfriend tho????[2:28 pm] HalfAlien: don’t remind me[2:28 pm] DBluePal: babe!!!¡??[2:29 pm] HalfAlien: thanks pidge[2:30 pm] NotPokemon: welcome(The one where the Legendary Station Crew continue with their lives and text.)





	1. Throw That Milk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m gonna finish a multichap fic  
> Me: *starts a chat/text fic*  
> Me: i hate myself
> 
> Literally no ONE asked me to do this, and yet here I am...
> 
> Anyways, besides my anger at myself, I really wanted to try this chat/text group thingy. I mean, by now, if you haven’t tried a text fic is like ‘booooo!’ I dunno, looks fun! So I tried it, AND because I was like …WHAT PLOT IS, I re-used the AU of my other multichip fic: Legendary Station. 
> 
> Whenever you want to check that out it’s up to you, I don’t think you need to read it to understand THIS fic. Just take note that this takes AFTER the final chapter of LS.
> 
> Also, I’m gonna say the same thing I said when I wrote LS: 
> 
> Here’s the thing: I know shit about radio stations and chat groups  
> Heret’s the other thing: I don’t care I’m still gonna write this. 
> 
> Is this gonna be shit? Probably, but it's good shit, so, there's that.
> 
> I really really really hope my 'try of being funny via text' doesn't kill the image you had of LS. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me, sha la la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> \- Lance – DBluePal  
> \- Hunk – ThatElvisSong  
> \- Pidge – NotPokemon  
> \- Keith – HalfAlien  
> \- Shiro – SpaceDad  
> \- Allura – AlteaQueen  
> \- Coran – TheGorgeousMan 
> 
> (I'm not creative, leave me alone.)

**_DBluePal >>> Legendary Station Chat_ **

**[9:08 am] _DBluePal:_** pa’ que sepan grupo de infelices

 **[9:08 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** oh boy

 **[9:08 am] _NotPokemon:_** he spanish

 **[9:09 am] _NotPokemon:_** he mad

 **[9:09 am] _DBluePal:_** the milk on the fridge is _pinche_ expired

 **[9:09 am] _DBluePal:_** something that was discovered by the great sacrifice of ma mouth and taste buds

 **[9:09 am] _DBluePal:_** just bc mama raised a nice man, I’m letting u all know so u don’t suffer like me

 **[9:10 am] _DBluePal:_** u r welcome

 **[9:12 am] _SpaceDad_** : Good morning, Lance

 **[9:12 am] _DBluePal:_** Good morning, Shiro

 **[9:14 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Ok, 2 things:

 **[9:14 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ 1) I don’t care

 **[9:14 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ 2) This is the Station’s Group Chat, not your Roommates’ one, go away

 **[9:15 am] _NotPokemon:_** but Coran’s here tho???? And he’s a baker

 **[9:15 am] _TheGorgeousMan:_** This baker can reject special coupons, Pidge

 **[9:15 am] _NotPokemon:_** Coran The Gorgeous Man  <3<3<3

 **[9:15 am] _TheGorgeousMan:_** That’s what I thought

 **[9:16 am] _DBluePal:_** ‘Lura, I just had a traumatic experience, be empathic

 **[9:18 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ nah

 **[9:18 am] _NotPokemon:_** shoots fire

 **[9:21 am] _HalfAlien_** : it wasn’t THAT bad

 **[9:21 am] _DBluePal:_** …

 **[9:21 am] _DBluePal:_** Keith, babe, baby, love, sweetie, cariño, bombon, hermoso

 **[9:22 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ stop

 **[9:22 am] _DBluePal:_** shut up

 **[9:22 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ rude™

 **[9:24 am] _NotPokemon:_** lol

 **[9:25 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ How do you know, Keith???

 **[9:25 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** they had a sleepover

 **[9:25 am] _NotPokemon:_** _again_

 **[9:27 am] _SpaceDad_** : Keith, please tell me you didn’t drink the expired milk

 **[9:27 am] _NotPokemon:_** Keith, plz tell me u drank the expired milk

 **[9:27 am] _NotPokemon:_** …I needed milk for my cereal

 **[9:29 am] _DBluePal:_** KEITH!

 **[9:30 am] _DBluePal:_** IT WAS EXPIRED BY SEVEN DAYS!

 **[9:30 am] _DBluePal:_** SEVEN DAYS KEITH!!1!1

 **[9:30 am] _TheGorgeousMan:_** I know I’m late for this but I’m intrigued?? How didn’t you notice the milk was expired, Lance? You usually are picky about that stuff.

 **[9:31 am] _ThatElvisSong:_**  yah, he literally throws food away if it’s like two days away from its expired date

 **[9:31 am] _DBluePal:_** Bc, Coran the pretty male

 **[9:31 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** that’s not how it goes

 **[9:31 am] _DBluePal:_** I TRUSTED MY ROOMATES TO THROW AWAY THE EXPIRE STUFF WHEN NEEDED

 **[9:32 am] _DBluePal:_** apparently I have to do everything

 **[9:32 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** mean. no garlic knots 4 you t’night mister

 **[9:33 am] _NotPokemon:_** I don’t care

 **[9:33 am] _DBluePal:_** ANYWAYS, BACK TO YM CRAZY BOYFRIEND

 **[9:33 am] _DBluePal:_** KEITH!

 **[9:36 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ stop yelling

 **[9:37 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ it’s no big deal

 **[9:37 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ I feel fine

 **[9:38 am] _DBluePal:_** oh yeah?

 **[9:38 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ yeah

 **[9:38 am] _DBluePal:_** OH YEAH?

 **[9:38 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ YEAH

 **[9:39 am] _DBluePal:_** OH YEAH????

 **[9:39 am] _SpaceDad_** : stop

 **[9:40 am] _DBluePal:_** …

 **[9:40 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ …

 **[9:45 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ YEAH

 **[9:46 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** this cracks me up

 **[9:46 am] _NotPokemon:_** same tbh

 **[9:51 am] _TheGorgeousMan:_** Again, I have a question: isn’t Keith lactose intolerant?

 **[9:51 am] _NotPokemon:_** lol he dead

 **[9:52 am] _DBluePal:_** he is, but our milk is lactose free, it’s fine

 **[9:52 am] _DBluePal:_** WHEN IT’S NOT EXPIRED

 **[9:53 am] _NotPokemon:_** Eexcu SE MOI?¡ I have been drinking fake milk just bc of keith????

 **[9:54 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** this is why my brownies tasted weird

 **[9:54 am] _NotPokemon:_** hey tasted weird bc lance put weed on them

 **[9:55 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** LANCE

 **[9:55 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ LANCE!

 **[9:55 am] _SpaceDad_** : LANCE!!

 **[9:55 am] _TheGorgeousMan:_** LANCE!

 **[9:56 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ LANCE

 **[9:56 am] _NotPokemon:_** lol

 **[9:57 am] _DBluePal:_** thnks 4 that pidge

 **[9:57 am] _DBluePal:_** it was AN EXPERIMENT CHILL IM IN COLLEGE IM ALLOWED

 **[9:58 am] _SpaceDad_** : THE SCHOOL’S RULES SAYS YOU ARE NOT

 **[9:58 am] _SpaceDad_** : I SAY YOU ARE NOT

 **[9:58 am] _SpaceDad_** : ALLURA SAYS YOU ARE NOT

 **[9:59 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I didn’t say anything??? I don’t care???

 **[9:59 am] _SpaceDad_** : Princess, come on, back me up with these children

 **[9:59 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ fine fine

 **[9:59 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I SAY YOU ARE NOT

 **[10:01 am] _SpaceDad_** : Thank you <3

 **[10:02 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ <3

 **[10:05 am] _DBluePal:_** BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND

 **[10:05 am] _DBluePal:_** KEITH

 **[10:06 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ oh my god, I feel fiiiiineeeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeee

 **[10:06 am] _NotPokemon:_** that’s a lot of e’s

 **[10:07 am] _DBluePal:_** FINE! Whtvs, I was just trying to be a concerned boyfriend!

 **[10:07 am] _DBluePal:_** don’t come crying to me when you r dying from stomach ache

 **[10:08 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ well now u r just lying

 **[10:08 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ and I know bc 1) I know u and 2) that sounded like shiro

 **[10:09 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** y??

 **[10:10 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ he told me the same thing when he got mad abbot me and lance ‘fake’ flirting and ‘playing’ with each other’s feelings and being ‘oblivious’ and such

 **[10:10 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ about*

 **[10:10 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ but guess who was the first to come running to my place with ice cream and a box of big foot themed Kleenex when Lance and I fought Lived???

 **[10:11 am] _DBluePal:_** technically we didn’t fight??? I was confessing and you ran away

 **[10:11 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ whatever details

 **[10:11 am] _DBluePal:_** I WAS HEARTBROKEN KETIH

 **[10:12 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ …I love you

 **[10:12 am] _DBluePal:_** ok, im happy now continue

 **[10:13 am] _HalfAlien:_** so yeah, GUESS WHO DID THAT

 **[10:13 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ me

 **[10:13 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ ok tru, but guess who was second????

 **[10:14 am] _SpaceDad_** : me

 **[10:14 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ yah, him

 **[10:15 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** I mean, ofc he would do that!!! He’s ur big bro, he loves u

 **[10:15 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ exactly my point

 **[10:15 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ lance says that NOW but we will see who the bitch is later on the day!!!

 **[10:17 am] _DBluePal:_** did keith just called me a bitch???

 **[10:17 am] _NotPokemon:_** yah

 **[10:17 am] _DBluePal:_** that bitch

 **[10:18 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** the power couple everyone

 **[10:18 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ You know what? I’m going to take advantage of this stupidity and let you know right now

 **[10:18 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ We have a meeting today at four. Don’t be late, we need to discuss about this semester’s schedules.

 **[10:19 am] _NotPokemon:_** got it

 **[10:19 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** noted it

 **[10:19 am] _SpaceDad_** : Okay

 **[10:21 am] _TheGorgeousMan:_** And after that you can come to the bakery and try my new recipe for the muffins!!!

 **[10:21 am] _NotPokemon:_** AW YAH

 **[10:22 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** #bless

 **[10:25 am] _DBluePal:_** sure thing

 **[10:25 am] _DBluePal:_** but Keith won’t be going bc by then he will be D E A D

 **[10:26 am] _HalfAlien_** _:_ ugh, shut up jan

 **[10:26 am] _DBluePal:_** THAT’S NOT HOW IT GOES

 **[10:31 am] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Also, Pidge, don’t forget to text your brother about the offer, I want to know what he thinks

 **[10:31 am] _NotPokemon:_** sure thing

 **[10:32 am] _DBluePal:_** shiro control your brother!! He is a heathen!!!

 **[10:32 am] _SpaceDad_** : Alright, I’m gonna go right now because some of us actually have lives

 **[10:33 am] _NotPokemon:_** it’s saturday tho??? And its us??? We don’t have lives???

 **[10:33 am] _SpaceDad_** : Well, get one then and be a productive member of society

 **[10:34 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** oooooh space dad is sassy!

 **[10:35 am] _SpaceDad_** : Hunk

 **[10:35 am] _ThatElvisSong:_** sorry, I spent too much time with pidge and lance

* * *

**_DBluePal >>> Legendary Station Chat_ **

_DBluePal changed the Group Chat name from Legendary Station Chat to Voltron’s Five Limbs_

**[2:02 pm] _NotPokemon:_** question: why

 **[2:05 pm] _DBluePal:_** I was bored

 **[2:06 pm] _NotPokemon:_** why do I bother

 **[2:08 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Excuse me but wt shit is that? FIVE?? What about Coran and me???

 **[2:08 pm] _TheGorgeousMan:_** YEAH!

 **[2:08 pm] _DBluePal:_** Oh shit u rite

_DBluePal changed the Group Chat name from Voltron’s Five Limbs to Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_

**[2:10 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I’m going to slap you, Lance

 **[2:10 pm] _NotPokemon:_** Voltron doesn’t even have ears????....does it????

 **[2:11 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ no idea and I don’t care

 **[2:12 pm] _SpaceDad_** : guys, please

 **[2:12 pm] _DBluePal:_** I was going to put ‘+ d sword  & shield’ but I mean, Voltron is made of cats so….ears

 **[2:14 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** I mean, I know we aren’t supposed to encourage him, but I’m curious: who would have been the shield and who would have been the sword?

 **[2:15 pm] _NotPokemon:_** hunk you have doomed us all

 **[2:15 pm] _DBluePal:_** of course ‘Lura is the shield and Coran is the sword

 **[2:15 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** I find that hard to believe

 **[2:16 pm] _NotPokemon:_** yeh, Allura is definitely the sword, she’s the bad ass

 **[2:16 pm] _NotPokemon:_** no offense, Coran

 **[2:16 pm] _TheGorgeousMan:_** None taken, number five

 **[2:17 pm] _SpaceDad_** : Lance

 **[2:17 pm] _DBluePal:_** yes shiro

 **[2:17 pm] _SpaceDad_** : is it because Allura doesn’t have a ‘sword’?

 **[2:17 pm] _DBluePal:_** …maybe

 **[2:18 pm] _SpaceDad_** : ugh

 **[2:18 pm] _NotPokemon:_** ugh

 **[2:18 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** ugh

 **[2:19 pm] _TheGorgeousMan:_** ugh

 **[2:19 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ ugh

 **[2:20 pm] _NotPokemon:_** I love it that Keith only answers when we’re complaining about lance lol

 **[2:21 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ it’s like being summoned

 **[2:21 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I mean, it makes sense if you see it that way

 **[2:22 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ that I’m being summoned when lance is being an insufferable dick?

 **[2:23 pm] _DBluePal:_** Hey!

 **[2:23 pm] _NotPokemon:_** so all the time

 **[2:23 pm] _DBluePal:_** HEY!

 **[2:23 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Hush, and no

 **[2:23 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Well, besides that

 **[2:24 pm] _DBluePal:_** OW??

 **[2:25 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I meant the fact that I technically don’t have a sword, no matter how immature and childish it is

 **[2:25 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I’m still badass without it and can swipe the floor with you all

 **[2:25 pm] _SpaceDad_** : true

 **[2:25 pm] _NotPokemon:_** tru

 **[2:25 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** yeah

 **[2:25 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ truth

 **[2:25 pm] _TheGorgeousMan:_** true

 **[2:26 pm] _DBluePal:_** girl you can play with my sword anytime

 **[2:26 pm] _SpaceDad_** : ugh

 **[2:26 pm] _NotPokemon:_** ugh

 **[2:26 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** ugh

 **[2:26 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ ugh

 **[2:26 pm] _TheGorgeousMan:_** ugh

 **[2:26 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I’m going to slap you, Lance

 **[2:27 pm] _DBluePal:_** sorry, force of habit

 **[2:27 pm] _NotPokemon:_** don’t you have a boyfriend???

 **[2:27 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ don’t remind him

 **[2:28 pm] _NotPokemon:_** you are the boyfriend tho????

 **[2:28 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ don’t remind me

 **[2:28 pm] _DBluePal:_** babe!!!¡??

 **[2:29 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ thanks pidge

 **[2:30 pm] _NotPokemon:_** welcome

 **[2:31 pm] _DBluePal:_** u know I love you babe

 **[2:31 pm] _DBluePal:_** how you feeling? You okay? Cariño? Bebe? Hermoso? Mi cielo?

 **[2:32 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ oh my god lance, not here

 **[2:32 pm] _DBluePal:_** dude we literally confessed to each other in a very fanfic way two weeks ago while being L I V E

 **[2:32 pm] _DBluePal:_** there’s nothing stopping me now

 **[2:33 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** it was so cute tho

 **[2:34 pm] _NotPokemon:_** klance turning cannon was like a holiday

 **[2:34 pm] _SpaceDad_** : Still really happy for you, guys

 **[2:35 pm] _TheGorgeousMan:_** Really cute couple

 **[2:36 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Pair of idiots that you are

 **[2:38 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ see what you have done???

 **[2:38 pm] _DBluePal:_** …I love you

 **[2:38 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ gdi

 **[2:39 pm] _DBluePal:_** baaaaaabeee

 **[2:39 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ I love you too

 **[2:41 pm] _NotPokemon:_** he’s blushing and covering half of his face with his hand isn’t he?

 **[2:41 pm] _DBluePal:_** plz tell me he is

 **[2:42 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ im not

 **[2:42 pm] _SpaceDad_** : He is

 **[2:44 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ SHIRO!

 **[2:45 pm] _DBluePal:_** and my pores are cleansed

 **[2:46 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** adorable

 **[2:47 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ im leaving by

 **[2:48 pm] _DBluePal:_** babeeee¡?

 **[2:50 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ …

 **[2:50 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Anyway

 **[2:50 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Pidge, any answer from Matt?

 **[2:52 pm] _NotPokemon:_** yeh, actually, he says he’s really interested on being our IT guy

 **[2:52 pm] _TheGorgeousMan:_** That’s great!

 **[2:53 pm] _NotPokemon:_** yeah, he seemed really excited to be part of the team

 **[2:53 pm] _NotPokemon:_** altho at the same time he’s scared

 **[2:53 pm] _SpaceDad_** : Why scared?

 **[2:54 pm] _NotPokemon:_** he says we are a bunch of weirdos

 **[2:54 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ …

 **[2:54 pm] _SpaceDad_** : …

 **[2:54 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** …

 **[2:54 pm] _TheGorgeousMan:_** …

 **[2:54 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Well, he’s not wrong

 **[2:55 pm] _NotPokemon:_** lmfao, tru

 **[2:56 pm] _DBluePal:_** wait wait wai

 **[2:57 pm] _DBluePal:_** is matt going to join us?

 **[2:57 pm] _DBluePal:_** does that mean he’s going to be added in the group chat?

 **[2:57 pm] _DBluePal:_** bc we need a tail in the group name

 **[2:59 pm] _NotPokemon:_** I just screenshotted him that

 **[3:02 pm] _NotPokemon:_** he says he’s not interested anymore

 **[3:02 pm] _NotPokemon:_** _lolmattymad.jpg_

 **[3:03 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I’m going to slap you, Lance

 **[3:06 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** why is his username ‘Melatte’??

 **[3:06 pm] _NotPokemon:_** he once heard lance say it and he liked it

 **[3:08 pm] _DBluePal:_** what, me? when?

 **[3:08 pm] _NotPokemon:_** Back when you were denying your feelings 4 keith and stared at his ass for like a million years and whispered ‘me late’ ever so quietly every time but matt heard you once time and he liked it so ta-da!

 **[3:09 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** lance’s blushing

 **[3:10 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ aw, lance

 **[3:11 pm] _DBluePal:_** shut up

 **[3:11 pm] _DBluePal:_** does he even know what it means

 **[3:11 pm] _NotPokemon:_** nah

 **[3:11 pm] _DBluePal:_** do YOU know what it means?

 **[3:12 pm] _NotPokemon:_** oh yeah definitely

 **[3:12 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** and yet you won’t tell him

 **[3:13 pm] _NotPokemon:_** nah

 **[3:13 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ Pidge, you’re evil

 **[3:13 pm] _NotPokemon:_** i take that as a compliment

 **[3:13 pm] _SpaceDad_** : Pidge

 **[3:14 pm] _NotPokemon:_** eh, no, no Dad Voice™ allowed, he’s not my responsibility

 **[3:14 pm] _NotPokemon_** : He’s YOUR bff, u tell him

 **[3:15 pm] _SpaceDad_** : …Ok fine, two more weeks and then I tell him

 **[3:15 pm] _NotPokemon:_** lol that’s why you’re my favorite space dad

* * *

**_AlteaQueen >>> ThatElvisSong, NotPokemon, HalfAlien, SpaceDad, TheGorgeousMan, DBluePal_ **

**[3:56 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ All of you have four minutes to arrive before I kick your arses

 **[3:56 pm] _NotPokemon:_** I just love Allura’s random british words

 **[3:57 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ THREE MINUTES PIDGE

 **[3:57 pm] _NotPokemon:_** jfc fine, I’m literally around the corner

 **[3:58 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** entering the building, rn

 **[3:58 pm] _SpaceDad_** : Okay guys, we are on the MC

 **[3:59 pm] _AlteaQueen:_** Has anyone heard of Keith and Lance?

 **[3:59 pm] _ThatElvisSong:_** no since this morning

 **[3:59 pm] _SpaceDad_** : I have a guess on where they are

* * *

**_HalfAlien >>> DBluePal_ **

**[4:01 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ …babe

 **[4:01 pm] _DBluePal:_** I’m omw, amor

 **[4:02 pm] _DBluePal:_** I’m just stopping by the pharmacy for some pills and tea

 **[4:05 pm] _DBluePal:_** From 1 to 10 how bad??

 **[4:05 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ …six.5

 **[4:05 pm] _DBluePal:_** got it, dw babe, I’m on my way to heal u with ma love

 **[4:05 pm] _HalfAlien:_** my meme hero

 **[4:05 pm] _HalfAlien:_** honestly, thank you, _ae-in_

 **[4:06 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ I love you

 **[4:06 pm] _DBluePal:_** I love you too, u dork

 **[4:06 pm] _DBluePal:_** but plz stop drinking expired milk

 **[4:07 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ I will

 **[4:08 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ u r the best

 **[4:08 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ and I love you

 **[4:08 pm] _DBluePal:_** u already said that, u dork

 **[4:09 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ im saying it again bc I might die and I want you to know

 **[4:11 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ don’t leave me hanging come on

 **[4:12 pm] _DBluePal:_** sorry, I was paying

 **[4:12 pm] _DBluePal:_** and I love you too

 **[4:12 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ <3

 **[4:12 pm] _DBluePal:_** <3 <3

 **[4:13 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ Allura’s going to be mad

 **[4:14 pm] _DBluePal:_** probs, but u r worth it

 **[4:15 pm] _HalfAlien_** _:_ aw  <3

* * *

**_AlteaQueen >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**[4:23 pm] _AlteaQueen_** _:_ I’m going to slap them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> "Pa' que sepan grupo de infelices" / "Just to let you know, you group of unhappy people" (That's the direct translation but like it basically means 'JUST TO LET YOU KNOW YOU FUCKERS' but ...yeah.) 
> 
> "Pinche" / "Fucking" (Basically) 
> 
> Matt's username is a lil joke? So like "Me late", for me and my social group, means like "I would tap that" u know, or like en you are really passionate about something you wanna do??? Something like that.
> 
> Also, "Amor" means love, duh, endearment , just as Ae-ni?? That, is also an endearment in Korean.
> 
> i know my shit, okay? My mother languague is spanish, i got this shit....mostly...I rlly hope to make my Cuban baby justice.
> 
> Anymore questions? Was it okay????
> 
> Also, uuuuuuuuuugh i triiiiiiiiiiied my very best like a pokemon trainer, i hope i didn't missed anything??? Chat fics are a paaaaaain, FUN but a paaaaain.
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


	2. It's So Fluffy Reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rea, are you basing this fic on your daily life conversation??"  
> No...  
> "Rea, does every thing that happens at the start of every chapter happened to you??"  
> ...No
> 
> (Yes TO BOTH) 
> 
> Anywho, to the important stuff: OMFG GUYS??? I DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET SUCH A GOOD RESPONSE??? I'M LIKE BLOWN MINDED! Just, woah, thank you so much? I really enjoy writing this (editing on the other hand; U G H) but having in mind that you guys liked it just boosts my inspiration!! So thank you! 
> 
> (I still have to finish two other multific ha h a ha a h ...gdi) 
> 
> Also, WARNING: TOO CHEESY AND MUSHY AND FLUFFLY AND MAYBE OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron in general doesn't belong to me bla bla sha la bla
> 
> Key:  
> \- Lance – DBluePal  
> \- Hunk – ThatElvisSong  
> \- Pidge – NotPokemon  
> \- Keith – HalfAlien  
> \- Shiro – SpaceDad  
> \- Allura – AlteaQueen  
> \- Coran – TheGorgeousMan

**_25/JAN/2017_ **

**_HalfAlien >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[7:56 am] HalfAlien:_** guys guys! Lmao u know something funny?

 ** _[7:57 am] ThatElvisSong_** : Lance’s early attempts of flirting with allura?

 ** _[7:57 am] AlteaQueen:_** Lance’s sorry excuse of pick-up lines?

 ** _[7:58 am] NotPokemon:_** Lance

 ** _[7:58 am] NotPokemon:_** just Lance in general

 ** _[8:01 am] DBluePal:_** I’m  like so hurt rn

 ** _[8:01 am] HalfAlien:_** nono

 ** _[8:01 am] HalfAlien:_** well besides that

 ** _[8:02 am] DBluePal:_** KEITH REALLY NOW?

 ** _[8:02 am] HalfAlien:_** …

 ** _[8:03 am] HalfAlien:_** besides that

 ** _[8:03 am] DBluePal:_** oh my god, I need a new boyfriend

 ** _[8:03 am] NotPokemon:_** JUST TELL US WHATS SO FUNNY!!!

 ** _[8:03 am] ThatElvisSong_** : !!!

 ** _[8:04 am] AlteaQueen:_** !!!

 ** _[8:04 am] HalfAlien:_** okayok!

 ** _[8:04 am] HalfAlien:_** background info: lance and I had a sleepover but he had an early meeting with a teacher so he needed to wake up early, hence the funny part of the story

 ** _[8:04 am] HalfAlien:_** yes _again with the sleepover hush_

 ** _[8:04 am] HalfAlien:_** what’s funny is that this morning when the alarm went off, the first thing that came out of lance’s mouth was ‘chingada madre hijo de puta’

 ** _[8:05 am] NotPokemon:_** I have no clue what that means

 ** _[8:05 am] HalfAlien:_** let me finish gremlin

 ** _[8:05 am] HalfAlien:_** and it means ‘chimichanga son of a bitch’

 ** _[8:06 am] DBluePal:_** that’s not…

 ** _[8:06 am] DBluePal:_** meh, close enough

 ** _[8:06 am] HalfAlien:_** as I was saying,

 ** _[8:06 am] HalfAlien:_** its funny bc when I asked him why he said that so angrily

 ** _[8:07 am] HalfAlien:_** he said it bc when he woke up, he realized it was Thursday, not Friday, so he did a mini tantrum in bed lol

 ** _[8:07 am] NotPokemon:_** keith

 ** _[8:08 am] NotPokemon:_** are you sure you considered that funny or you just though it was adorable?

 ** _[8:08 am] NotPokemon:_** by your standars ofc

 ** _[8:09 am] HalfAlien:_** what, no, of course it was funny

 ** _[8:10 am] HalfAlien:_** I mean, sure, he looked cute with that wobbly pout and his ruffled bed hair,

 ** _[8:10 am] HalfAlien:_** oh and like when he was trying to wake up as he rubbed his eye with his palm, that was so cute

 ** _[8:10 am] HalfAlien:_** but then he opened his blue eyes, and I swear guys, I swear they turn a shade darker in the morning but as soon as the light hits them they totally change color and it’s so endearing to see that because they reflect the color of that day’s sky and it’s always a wonder what kind of blue they will be that day,

 ** _[8:10 am] HalfAlien:_** today it was a soft baby blue, which, again, it was cute and very him and

 ** _[8:11 am] NotPokemon:_** I can see you still typing

 ** _[8:11 am] NotPokemon:_** I’m gonna stop you right there

 ** _[8:11 am] HalfAlien:_** …

 ** _[8:12 am] HalfAlien:_** AND THEN HE REFUSED TO LEAVE THE BED AND JUST CLING TO MY WAIST LIKE A KOALA AND NUZZLED HIS FACE AGAINST MY STOMACH LIKE A PUPPY

 ** _[8:12 am] HalfAlien:_** im finished

 ** _[8:13 am] HalfAlien:_** so yeah it was pretty funny

 ** _[8:13 am] ThatElvisSong_** : that was …so cute??? Omg

 ** _[8:14 am] SpaceDad:_** Aw Keith! Who knew you could be such a sap

 ** _[8:14 am] AlteaQueen:_** that was too much info but it was adorable, so I will forgive it

 ** _[8:15 am] HalfAlien:_** what, no guys, you are missing the point, its supposed to be funny

 ** _[8:15 am] TheGorgeousMan_** : Why is lance not answering? This is like a piece of art

 ** _[8:16 am] ThatElvisSong_** : oh I can answer that

 ** _[8:16 am] ThatElvisSong_** : he’s on the floor, and his face, instead of being against Keith’s stomach, is against the carpet

 ** _[8:16 am] ThatElvisSong_** : foolinloveaw.jpg

 ** _[8:19 am] ThatElvisSong_** : wait wait

 ** _[8:19 am] ThatElvisSong_** : he’s speaking

 ** _[8:20 am] ThatElvisSong_** : ok he’s grunting but same thing

 ** _[8:20 am] AlteaQueen:_** what’s he saying???

 ** _[8:23 am] ThatElvisSong_** : quote ‘why is my boyfriend so fucking smooth? My heart, Hunk, my heart. It can’t handle him, it’s too much, I’m dying. This is my will. Please tell him, tell that smooth motherfucker that I love him but I will haunt his ass.’ end quote

 ** _[8:24 am] ThatElvisSong_** : he’s still whining and grunting but he switched to Spanish

 ** _[8:26 am] ThatElvisSong_** : he repeated the ‘chimichanga’ word

 ** _[8:26 am] SpaceDad:_** I honestly don’t think he’s saying chimichanga

 ** _[8:27 am] HalfAlien:_** lance

 ** _[8:27 am] HalfAlien:_** babe

 ** _[8:28 am] HalfAlien:_** babe, come ooon!!!

 ** _[8:31 am] ThatElvisSong_** : lookatthispoorsoulinlove.mp4

 ** _[8:32 am] NotPokemon:_** lmfao

 ** _[8:32 am] NotPokemon:_** hunk bless your soul for this video

 ** _[8:32 am] NotPokemon:_** good old blackmail          

 ** _[8:34 am] SpaceDad:_** oh oh, wait, I heard chimichanga, I stand corrected

 ** _[8:34 am] AlteaQueen:_** I just…by everything holy, guys, stop being so sickingly in love

 ** _[8:35 am] AlteaQueen:_** it’s too cute but I need to remain strong

 ** _[8:35 am] AlteaQueen:_** so stOP IT

 ** _[8:37 am] TheGorgeousMan_** : Oh young love, the honeymoon phase it always a wonderful experience.

 ** _[8:37 am] AlteaQueen:_** Aw, Shiro, remember our honeymoon phase??

 ** _[8:38 am] SpaceDad:_** Remember?

 ** _[8:38 am] SpaceDad:_** I’m still living it  <3

 ** _[8:38 am] AlteaQueen:_** AAW!

 ** _[8:41 am] NotPokemon:_** okayokay guys, enough of this, too much mushy love

 ** _[8:42 am] ThatElvisSong_** : AW GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIENDS

 ** _[8:42 am] TheGorgeousMan_** : OH LORD, HUNK THAT’S SO SWEET. I ALSO LOVE ALL OF YOU CHILDREN.

 ** _[8:42 am] NotPokemon:_** no wait

 ** _[8:43 am] AlteaQueen:_** I MIGHT BE HARD ON YOU GUYS BUT I’M SO PROUD OF ALL OF YOU AND YOU HAVE COME A LONG WAY

 ** _[8:43 am] NotPokemon:_** wait!!

 ** _[8:44 am] SpaceDad:_** I’M ALSO PROUD. YOU HAVE GROWN SO MUCH AND I KNOW WE JOKE ABOUT IT BUT I REALLY THINK OF YOU AS MY CHILDREN BC IF SOMEONE EVER HURT YOU IN THE SLIGHTEST I WILL SLICE THEM WITH MY PROSPETHIC ARM IN A SECOND

 ** _[8:44 am] AlteaQueen:_** ME TOO. NO ONE TOUCHES MY CHILDREN

 ** _[8:45 am] NotPokemon:_** omg guys

 ** _[8:45 am] ThatElvisSong_** : I’M CRYING YOU GUYS, THAT’S SO BEAUTIFUL, WE ARE THE BEST GROUP EVER

 ** _[8:45 am] NotPokemon:_** keith I curse your soul

* * *

**_HalfAlien >>> DBluePal_ **

**_[8:30 am] HalfAlien:_** babe

 ** _[8:31 am] HalfAlien:_** lance?

 ** _[8:32 am] HalfAlien:_** are you okay?

 ** _[8:32 am] HalfAlien:_** was I too clingy?

 ** _[8:32 am] HalfAlien:_** I’m sorry??? I didn’t mean to and I wasn’t trying to make fun of you neither and I’m also sorry that you were lying on the carpet? Please get up bc you’re allergic to dust

 ** _[8:33 am] DBluePal:_** omg

 ** _[8:33 am] DBluePal:_** omg omg babe, no no no non ono no!!!

 ** _[8:33 am] DBluePal:_** don’t ever say sorry for being so loving and wonderful and being you!! Please never do that, I love you so much!! I just got overwhelmed bc

 ** _[8:34 am] DBluePal:_** do you ever get that sudden rushed feeling out of nowhere when THAT person does something and suddenly your heart is not big enough to hold that much love and affection you feel towards that person and you feel like you’re going to burst????

 ** _[8:34 am] HalfAlien:_** yeah, I know the feeling

 ** _[8:34 am] HalfAlien:_** I get it every time you smile at me

 ** _[8:35 am] DBluePal:_** dbdghgsadBJHKEABKJDHBKJ

 ** _[8:35 am] DBluePal:_** KEITH!

 ** _[8:35 am] HalfAlien:_** haha sorry sorry

 ** _[8:35 am] DBluePal:_** _KEITH!!_

 ** _[8:36 am] HalfAlien:_** right right, not saying sorry for being loving

 ** _[8:36 am] DBluePal_** : you forgot wonderful, magnificent, incredible, smooth, handsome, funny, cute, charming, amazing, caring, thoughtful, kind

 ** _[8:37 am] DBluePal:_** I can go on

 ** _[8:37 am] DBluePal:_** because this feeling inside me it can’t be describe with simple words because every time I look at you, my heart skips a beat and for a second I wonder if I have died and went to heaven because you’re there in front of me and I just can’t help but think ‘what’s an angel doing in earth’ and then you say something snarky and sassy and god keith, my poor heart can’t handle it because you are incredible, every single part of you, all of you, all your flaws all your strengths, I’m in love with all of you

 ** _[8:38 am] DBluePal:_** you are so important to me and I still can’t believe you allowed me to be with you and be the one you chose to go on adventures and grow together

 ** _[8:43 am] DBluePal:_** …babe?

* * *

**_SpaceDad >>> DBluePal_ **

**_[8:42 am] SpaceDad:_** Keith says not to worry

 ** _[8:42 am] SpaceDad:_** He’s just, and I quote, ‘Wondering how I ended up with such a beautiful and wonderful guy. He can’t be real. He’s an ass but he’s a beuaitul ass.’ end quote

 ** _[8:42 am] SpaceDad:_** quote ‘he also has a nice ass.’ end quote

 ** _[8:44 am] DBluePal:_** Thank you, Shiro

 ** _[8:44 am] SpaceDad:_** You’re welcome

 ** _[8:44 am] SpaceDad:_** Also, Lance?

 ** _[8:44 am] DBluePal:_** yes?

 ** _[8:45 am] SpaceDad:_** I just wanted to thank you. It’s been a while since I saw Keith so happy.

 ** _[8:45 am] DBluePal:_** it’s my pleasure, Shiro, honestly

 ** _[8:45 am] SpaceDad:_** I’m glad you guys are together

 ** _[8:46 am] DBluePal:_** you and me both, cap

* * *

**_HalfAlien >>> DBluePal_ **

**_[8:54 am] HalfAlien:_** okokok,

 ** _[8:54 am] HalfAlien:_** im back im back

 ** _[8:55 am] DBluePal:_** keith

 ** _[8:55 am] HalfAlien:_** yes?

 ** _[8:55 am] DBluePal:_** I love you

 ** _[8:55 am] HalfAlien:_** fslkfhlskjLKJSALIFHSLK

 ** _[8:56 am] DBluePal:_** trolol

 ** _[8:57 am] HalfAlien:_** let’s just go back to the chat, they are probably wondering what happened

 ** _[8:57 am] DBluePal:_** yeah yeah

 ** _[8:58 am] HalfAlien:_** and I love you too

 ** _[8:58 am] DBluePal:_** <3

* * *

**_AlteaQueen >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[8:55 am] AlteaQueen:_** AND THE TIME WHEN LANCE DID HIS OWN HOUR FOR THE FIRST SOLO HOUR AND HE WAS SO NERVOUS BUT HE FUCKING NAILED IT AND EVERYDOBY LOVED HIM AND I WAS SO PROUD OF HIM BECAUSE MY BABY BOY DESERVES IT,

 ** _[8:55 am] AlteaQueen:_** HE’S A LITERAL SUNSHINE, AND HE’S CHARMING AND FULL OF LIFE, AND IT HURTS ME WHEN HIS EYES GET A SHADOW WHEN SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING MEAN TO HIM AND HE STARTS QUESTIONING HIMSELF BUT HE’S THE BEST THING EVER AND SO SMART AND SENSITIVE AND CARING

 ** _[8:56 am] AlteaQueen:_** AND THE TIME WHEN HUNK, MY OTHER BABY BOY, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU. YOU ARE AN AMZING COOK BUT YOUR SKILLS AS ENGENIER ARE FLAWLESS AND YOU ARE SO SMART AND KIND.

 ** _[8:56 am] AlteaQueen:_** YOU DESERVE EVERY SINGLE HAPPY THING IN THIS WORLD AND I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU GROW AS A PERSON.

 ** _[8:58 am] DBluePal:_** …what

 ** _[8:58 am] ThatElvisSong_** : <3 <3 <3 <3 thank you ‘Lura

 ** _[8:59 am] DBluePal:_** wat

 ** _[9:00 am] AlteaQueen:_** AND PIDGE,

 ** _[9:00 am] NotPokemon:_** oh boy

 ** _[9:01 am] AlteaQueen:_** PIDGE MY DEVIL SASSY DAUGTHER, YOU ARE A FUCKING GENIUS AND YOU CAN SWIPE THE FLOOR WITH ANY ONE ON HARVARD BC YOU ARE SO SMART AND CLEVER AND YOU HAVE SUCH A STRONG WILL INSIDE YOU

 ** _[9:02 am] AlteaQueen:_** AND EVEN THO YOU SAY YOU HATE THE OUTDOORS I HAVE SEEN YOUR AWESTRUCK-WONDER WHEN YOU SEE A FLOWER AND YOU START RAMBLING ABOUT IT LIKE IT WAS PART OF THE SICENE FAIR AND THEN YOU LOOK SO FLUSTERED FOR RAMBLING ON A FLOWER BUT IT’S THE CUTEST THING EVER

 ** _[9:02 am] NotPokemon:_** I can’t even be sarcastic on this one

 ** _[9:02 am] NotPokemon:_** thanks, ‘lura  <3

 ** _[9:04 am] HalfAlien:_** what is happening?

 ** _[9:04 am] AlteaQueen:_** KEITH OH MY GOD, KEEEEETIH

 ** _[9:05 am] HalfAlien:_** …yes

 ** _[9:05 am] AlteaQueen:_** YOU HAVE GROWN SO MUCH!!! I REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE SUCH AN ANGRY BALL OF HORMONES AND PIMPLES IN HIGHSCHOOL, AND YOU WERE SO GRUMPY AND MOODY BUT OH MY GOD, THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU KICK TH ASSES OF SOME BULLIES WHO WERE BEATING A KITTY UP AND YOU STOOD UP TO THEM FOR THE KITTY AND AFTER THEY WERE GONE YOU CRADLED IN YOUR ARMS THE KITTY WHILE YOU WERE BLEEDING FROM YOUR LIP AND YOUR LITTLE FINGER LOOKED FUNNY BUT YOU STILL PICKED IT UP AND YOU MADE SOOTHING SOFT NOISES TO IT UNTIL IT CALMED DOWN AND THEN YOU ADOPTED IT AND SHE HAS BEEN YOU SINCE THEN AND GOD KEITH, IM SO PROUD OF THE YOUNG MAN YOU’RE TODAY BECAUSE YOU HAVE OVER COME SO MANY THINGS IN THE LAST FEW YEARS, LIFE KEEP TRYING TO MAKE YOU FALL BUT YOU DON’T GIVE UP AND YOU ARE SO ESPECIAL NEVER FORGET THAT

 ** _[9:08 am] DBluePal:_** im crying, is anyone else crying?

 ** _[9:08 am] ThatElvisSong_** : i’m crying

 ** _[9:08 am] TheGorgeousMan_** : I’m definitely crying

 ** _[9:09 am] SpaceDad:_** I’m a man

 ** _[9:09 am] SpaceDad:_** I’m a _crying_ man*

 ** _[9:09 am] NotPokemon:_** no

 ** _[9:10 am] ThatElvisSong_** : she’s crying, I just heard her sniffle

 ** _[9:10 am] NotPokemon:_** #betrayal

 ** _[9:11 am] HalfAlien:_** I’m crying

 ** _[9:11 am] HalfAlien:_** I just…woah? Allura, woah, thank you???? Wo

 ** _[9:13 am] DBluePal:_** ALLURA I KNOW I FLIRTED WITH YOU IN THE PAST AND IM STILL AN ASS SOMETIMES BUT I JUST WANT YOU TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE LIKE A BIG SISTER TO ME AND I KNOW I CAN COUNT ON YOU FOR EVERYTHING, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE, THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING ME BE PART OF THIS AMAZING GROUP OF FRIENDS, THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING ME TO MEET KEITH, THANK YOU FOR STARTING THIS STATION THAT SAVED ME

 ** _[9:14 am] AlteaQueen:_** OH YM GOD LANCE, YOU ARE LIKE THE LITTLE BROTHER I NEVER HAD

 ** _[9:14 am] AlteaQueen:_** I’M DRIVING TO YOUR PLACE RIGHT NOW

 ** _[9:15 am] ThatElvisSong_** : WE NEED A GROUP HUG

 ** _[9:15 am] TheGorgeousMan_** : I’M ON MY WAY, THE BAKERY IS CLOSE EARLY TODAY

 ** _[9:18 am] SpaceDad:_** I GOT KEITH

 ** _[9:18 am] HalfAlien:_** HE LITERALLY THREW ME OVER HIS SHOULDER

 ** _[9:19 am] HalfAlien:_** I’M FUckENG BANCOuing caNT NNOT TypeEE

 ** _[9:23 am] NotPokemon:_** …sigh, I getting the blankets

 ** _[9:34 am] DBluePal:_** IM GETTING THE PILLOWS

 ** _[9:35 am] DBluePal:_** WE ARE DOING SLEEPOVER TONIGHT BITCHES

 ** _[9:35 am] DBluePal:_** AND WE ARE CUDDLING IN A PILLOW FORT

 ** _[9:43 am] ThatElvisSong_** : I’M GONNA MAKE SNACKS

 ** _[9:43 am] ThatElvisSong_** : AND SET UP THE 3D SYSTEM ON THE TV SO WE CAN WATCH EVERYTHING IN 3D AND FEEL LIKE ITS REAL

 ** _[9:43 am] ThatElvisSong_** : REAL AS OUR LOVE TO EACH TOHER <3 <3

 ** _[9:46 am] DBluePal:_** AAAAAW

 ** _[9:47 am] AlteaQueen:_** AW  <3

* * *

**_AlteaQueen >>> SpaceDad_ **

**_[9:55 am] AlteaQueen:_** SHIRO

 ** _[9:55 am] SpaceDad:_** Don’t worry, Princess

 ** _[9:55 am] SpaceDad:_** I know  <3

 ** _[9:56 am] AlteaQueen:_** <3 <3

* * *

**_26/JAN/2017_ **

**_NotPokemon >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[6:56 am] NotPokemon:_** lance u have two seconds to move the fuck off before I fucking kick you in the balls

 ** _[6:56 am] DBluePal:_** fucking rude pidge, I’m trying to move but Hunk’s leg wont let me

 ** _[6:56 am] DBluePal:_** he’s fucking crushing my lower back

 ** _[6:58 am] ThatElvisSong_** : leave me alooooooneeeee, ugh

 ** _[6:58 am] ThatElvisSong_** : and shut uppppp you guys are so annoyin

 ** _[6:59 am] SpaceDad:_** if my phone doesn’t stop vibrating in the next 3 seconds I’m grounding you all

 ** _[7:00 am] AlteaQueen:_** I’m fucking slapping a bitch today if all of you don’t shut up about right now

 ** _[7:01 am] DBluePal:_** slap pidge, she’s being moody and annoying

 ** _[7:04 am] DBluePal:_** FUCKING HELL PIDGE, YOU JUST KICKED ME IN THE RIBS

 ** _[7:06 am] NotPokemon:_** YOU FUKCING DESERVE IT

 ** _[7:08 am] HalfAlien:_** FUCKING OW??? STOP MOVING,

 ** _[7:10 am] HalfAlien:_** fucking OOW I SAID, A FOOT JUST HIT ME IN THE FACE

 ** _[7:11 am] HalfAlien:_** LANCE

 ** _[7:12 am] DBluePal:_** I’M DEFENDING MY HONOR WAIT YOUR TURN KEITH

 ** _[7:16 am] ThatElvisSong_** : SOMETHING FELL ON MY BACK

 ** _[7:16 am] ThatElvisSong_** : AND ITS BONY

 ** _[7:17 am] DBluePal:_** IM NOT BONY, IM MUSCLE

 ** _[7:20 am] TheGorgeousMan_** : IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THIS

 ** _[7:21 am] AlteaQueen:_** THAT’S IT I’M SLAPPING EVERYBODY

 ** _[7:21 am] SpaceDad:_** sigh

 ** _[7:22 am] AlteaQueen:_** DON’T YOU SIGH AT ME, TAKASHI

* * *

**_DBluePal >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[10:46 am] DBluePal:_** Hey, guys, wanna go to Coran’s for brunch?

 ** _[10:46 am] NotPokemon:_** Oh yeeeees, I need my daily Green Goo Muffin

 ** _[10:50 am] ThatElvisSong_** : aaah just in timeeee!! I was starving, I’m bringing Shay btw!

 ** _[10:52 am] AlteaQueen:_** yeees! Shiro and I will meet you there!

 ** _[10:53 am] SpaceDad:_** Whoever gets there first separate our table!!

 ** _[10:53 am] AlteaQueen:_** and oh my gosh, yeees, bring Shay!!  <3

 ** _[10:54 am] NotPokemon:_** I’m bringin my nerdy brother, he invited himself

 ** _[10:58 am] TheGorgeousMan_** : Muffins are fresh out of the oven, guys!! They’re waiting for you!!

 ** _[10:59 am] HalfAlien:_** I’m on my way to pick you up, love

 ** _[11:01 am] DBluePal:_** got it babe  <3

 ** _[11:01 am] HalfAlien:_** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this turned out way to fluffier????? what happened????? I'm just as confused????
> 
> Dont look at me like that. i dID WARNED U. 
> 
> Lol they look bipolar from one point to another but hey, they are weird, and they love each other so, space family is the best <3
> 
> Sorry if it bored you at some point, heh, I got carried away, I just want to give the love all of these people deserve.
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, translation:
> 
> ‘chingada madre hijo de puta’ / 'motherfucking son of a bitch'


	3. The Coin Throwing Thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What the shit was this, Rea?" 
> 
> Lol, I dunno. It's a mess, that's what it is. 
> 
> Eh, come on, it's me?? I don't know what you expected??? You know I write mild crap. 
> 
> Key:  
> \- Lance – DBluePal  
> \- Hunk – ThatElvisSong  
> \- Pidge – NotPokemon  
> \- Keith – HalfAlien  
> \- Shiro – SpaceDad  
> \- Allura – AlteaQueen  
> \- Coran – TheGorgeousMan  
> \- Matt – Melatte  
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me, cha la la la LA.

**_29/JAN/2017_ **

**_DBluePal >>> HalfAlien_ **

**_[11:41 am] DBluePal:_** Okay, choose a #: 1,2,3

 ** _[11:41 am] HalfAlien:_** 3

 ** _[11:41 am] DBluePal:_** …

 ** _[11:41 am] DBluePal:_** okay, choose another one

 ** _[11:41 am] HalfAlien:_** 2

 ** _[11:42 am] DBluePal:_** gdi

 ** _[11:42 am] DBluePal:_** ANOTHER

 ** _[11:42 am] HalfAlien:_** lol

 ** _[11:42 am] HalfAlien:_** 9

 ** _[11:43 am] DBluePal:_** I DON’T HAVE A 9 OPTION

 ** _[11:43 am] HalfAlien:_** 5

 ** _[11:43 am] HalfAlien:_** lol whats happening

 ** _[11:43 am] HalfAlien:_** I don’t understand

 ** _[11:44 am] DBluePal:_** im in the middle of a debate with myself

 ** _[11:45 am] DBluePal:_** I have like a bunch of new segments for both my hour and our DH

 ** _[11:45 am] DBluePal:_** BUT I can’t have them all

 ** _[11:45 am] HalfAlien:_** well, I chose the last two

 ** _[11:45 am] HalfAlien:_** and u didn’t liked that

 ** _[11:45 am] HalfAlien:_** so we can assume you want to do the first one

 ** _[11:46 am] DBluePal:_** …true

 ** _[11:46 am] HalfAlien:_** lol babe what was this

 ** _[11:46 am] DBluePal:_** well, I didn’t know which one to choose

 ** _[11:46 am] DBluePal:_** so I did the old ‘coin throwing’ decision,

 ** _[11:46 am] DBluePal:_** you know the one, where you throw a coin and as it falls you know what side you want it to be and THAT’S the one you want most, u kno

 ** _[11:46 am] HalfAlien:_** oh I get it yah

 ** _[11:47 am] HalfAlien:_** so im just a coin to you

 ** _[11:47 am] DBluePal:_** yah

 ** _[11:47 am] DBluePal:_** but a pretty coin  <3

 ** _[11:47 am] HalfAlien:_** im ok with that  <3

 ** _[11:47 am] DBluePal:_** okok so the first one it is

 ** _[11:47 am] HalfAlien:_** what is the first one ???

 ** _[11:48 am] DBluePal:_** a surprise

 ** _[11:48 am] HalfAlien:_** u r not good with surprises

 ** _[11:48 am] DBluePal:_** humor mee keeeeeetih

 ** _[11:49 am] HalfAlien:_** alright alright

 ** _[11:49 am] DBluePal:_** hey, you at home?

 ** _[11:49 am] HalfAlien:_** nah, im at shiro and allura’s

 ** _[11:49 am] DBluePal:_** doing?

 ** _[11:49 am] HalfAlien:_** cooking

 ** _[11:50 am] DBluePal:_** …

 ** _[11:50 am] DBluePal:_** cooking

 ** _[11:50 am] DBluePal:_** with shiro

 ** _[11:50 am] HalfAlien:_** :we are not going to burn anything lance

 ** _[11:50 am] DBluePal:_** well

 ** _[11:50 am] HalfAlien:_** THAT WAS ONE TIME

 ** _[11:51 am] DBluePal:_** you guys burnt pancakes babe

 ** _[11:51 am] DBluePal:_** _pancakes_

 ** _[11:51 am] HalfAlien:_** they are easily burnt

 ** _[11:51 am] HalfAlien:_** and who knew we were supposed to flip them????

 ** _[11:51 am] DBluePal:_** everyone?????? Both sides need to be cooked

 ** _[11:52 am] HalfAlien:_** don’t you have a radio show to do

 ** _[11:52 am] DBluePal:_** that’s so mean

 ** _[11:52 am] DBluePal:_** but so true

 ** _[11:52 am] DBluePal:_** see you at the station before your hour

 ** _[11:52 am] HalfAlien:_** as always

 ** _[11:53 am] DBluePal:_** kaykay  <3

 ** _[11:53 am] DBluePal:_** don’t burn the parents’ kitchen down

 ** _[11:53 am] HalfAlien:_** I will try

 ** _[11:53 am] DBluePal:_** and bring me some of whatever you guys are cooking

 ** _[11:53 am] HalfAlien:_** cupcakes

 ** _[11:54 am] HalfAlien:_** and yesyes fine

 ** _[11:54 am] DBluePal:_** love you  <3

 ** _[11:54 am] HalfAlien:_** love you too

* * *

**_SpaceDad >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[1:31 pm] SpaceDad:_** Ok, guys

 ** _[1:31 pm] SpaceDad:_** I know I’m the dad here

 ** _[1:31 pm] SpaceDad:_** but does anyone have the fire department number?

 ** _[1:33 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I fucking swear to god, Shiro

 ** _[1:33 pm] DBluePal:_** I fucking told you, keith

 ** _[1:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** it was not _MY_ fault

 ** _[1:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** it was ALL SHIROS’s

 ** _[1:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** I told him the sprinkles were AFTER being cooked in the oven

 ** _[1:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** did he listen? NOOOOOoooooOOOO

 ** _[1:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** he fucking put the sprinkles on the icing and raw batter and shove them in the oven

 ** _[1:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** I TOLD him  ‘Shiro that’s NOT right’

 ** _[1:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** and he said ‘HUSH KEITH IM AN ADULT’

 ** _[1:35 pm] HalfAlien:_** and I TOLD HIM ‘Shiro that’s not how Hunk does it’

 ** _[1:35 pm] HalfAlien:_** and he fucking threw flour at me

 ** _[1:37 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : im coming over to fix whatever the hell you made

 ** _[1:37 pm] SpaceDad:_** Guuuuys can we focus??? The number????

 ** _[1:39 pm] NotPokemon:_** here

 ** _[1:39 pm] NotPokemon:_** _Contact Number_

 ** _[1:39 pm] SpaceDad:_** Thanks pidge

 ** _[1:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** pidge why do you have the fire department on your contact list?

 ** _[1:40 pm] NotPokemon:_** I work in a laboratory with machines and wires and electricity Keith

 ** _[1:40 pm] NotPokemon:_** what do you think happens there? Butterflies????? Rainbows??? Rain??????

 ** _[1:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** someone is fucKING GRUMPY

 ** _[1:41 pm] NotPokemon:_** SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH

 ** _[1:41 pm] SpaceDad:_** Keith just went into hiding in the bathroom

 ** _[1:43 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Shiro, love, if the kitchen has another black spot on the ceiling

 ** _[1:43 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I’m fucking murdering you

 ** _[1:43 pm] AlteaQueen:_** and you will have two prospethics instead of one

 ** _[1:47 pm] HalfAlien:_** Shiro’s hiding with me in the bathroom

 ** _[1:47 pm] SpaceDad:_** Great Keith, you gave us away

 ** _[1:47 pm] HalfAlien:_** you started it

 ** _[1:47 pm] SpaceDad:_** dumbass

 ** _[1:48 pm] HalfAlien:_** asshole

 ** _[1:48 pm] SpaceDad:_** you are adopted

 ** _[1:48 pm] HalfAlien:_** wtf shiro I KNOW THAT

 ** _[1:48 pm] SpaceDad:_** gfdi fine then you are an alien

 ** _[1:49 pm] SpaceDad:_** A FURRY PURPLE CAT ALIEN

 ** _[1:51 pm] SpaceDad:_** HE JUST FUCKING KICKED ME

 ** _[1:53 pm] HalfAlien:_** HE JUST FUCKING PUNCHED ME

 ** _[1:55 pm] AlteaQueen:_** IF YOU DESTROY OUR BATHROOM TOO IM SLAYING YOU BOTH BITCHES

 ** _[2:03 pm] DBluePal:_** hunk, tell me you are almost there

 ** _[2:03 pm] DBluePal:_** I need a boyfriend this weekend,

 ** _[2:03 pm] DBluePal:_** I already made reservations to Arusian’s Palace

 ** _[2:12 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : im here im here

 ** _[2:12 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : not to worry, there was only a mild fire on the oven but I got it covered

 ** _[2:12 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : shiro and keith are wrestling on the floor

 ** _[2:16 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : _BroganesAtItAgain.mp4_

 ** _[2:16 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : and the cupcakes may be saved

 ** _[2:16 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : unlike these two fools

 ** _[2:16 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : but I really wouldn’t recommend eating them

 ** _[2:19 pm] DBluePal:_** siiiiigh

 ** _[2:19 pm] DBluePal:_** im gonna continue with my hour, commercials just ended

 ** _[2:19 pm] DBluePal:_** text me if my boyfriend does another stupid thing

 ** _[2:19 pm] HalfAlien:_** I fucking read that

 ** _[2:20 pm] DBluePal:_** THAT’S THE POINT

 ** _[2:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** … don’t leave me

 ** _[2:20 pm] DBluePal:_** fucking,

 ** _[2:20 pm] DBluePal:_** I wont, ever

 ** _[2:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** I love you

 ** _[2:21 pm] DBluePal:_** na huh, naaaah

 ** _[2:21 pm] HalfAlien:_** babeeee

 ** _[2:21 pm] DBluePal:_** don’t you virtual puppy eyes at me mister

 ** _[2:21 pm] HalfAlien:_** :c

 ** _[2:22 pm] DBluePal:_** UGH

 ** _[2:22 pm] DBluePal:_** I LOVE YOU TOO BYE

 ** _[2:22 pm] HalfAlien:_** lol works everytime

 ** _[2:24 pm] AlteaQueen:_** SHIRO

 ** _[2:24 pm] SpaceDad:_** :c

 ** _[2:24 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Na huh, I’m not a punk weak ass like Lance, Mister.

 ** _[2:24 pm] AlteaQueen:_** You’re in trouble

 ** _[2:24 pm] SpaceDad:_** gdi

* * *

**_AlteaQueen >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[4:12 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Lance, nice hour

 ** _[4:12 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I liked what you did there with the dynamic between the audience and yourself

 ** _[4:12 pm] AlteaQueen:_**  How did you come up with that?

 ** _[4:15 pm] DBluePal:_** thank you, Allura!!

 ** _[4:15 pm] DBluePal:_** well, I was brainstorming this morning before my hr

 ** _[4:15 pm] DBluePal:_** and I was like ‘u know what? It would be fun to make our own fanfic but with the audience help’

 ** _[4:15 pm] DBluePal:_** so I tweed the challenge of making a fanfic our of tweets

 ** _[4:17 pm] SpaceDad:_** Well, the audience sure liked it, buddy

 ** _[4:17 pm] SpaceDad:_** Good job

 ** _[4:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** so was that the number one option???

 ** _[4:20 pm] DBluePal:_** yah

 ** _[4:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** I can see why you wanted it, it was fun

 ** _[4:21 pm] HalfAlien:_** great job babe

 ** _[4:21 pm] DBluePal:_** thank you _cielo_

 ** _[4:23 pm] NotPokemon:_** ugh too much mushy love

 ** _[4:23 pm] NotPokemon:_** wait, Keith, aren’t you supposed to be in your hour??

 ** _[4:23 pm] SpaceDad:_** He is

 ** _[4:23 pm] SpaceDad:_** I’m watching him type from the MC

 ** _[4:25 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Keith, pay attention to your audience

 ** _[4:25 pm] HalfAlien:_** sorry sorry, I just saw lance being praise and I was like

 ** _[4:25 pm] HalfAlien:_** I need to be there for that shit

 ** _[4:25 pm] DBluePal:_** aW BABE

 ** _[4:25 pm] NotPokemon:_** bc it doesn’t happens often???

 ** _[4:25 pm] DBluePal:_** oW GREMLIN

 ** _[4:26 pm] SpaceDad:_** play nice

 ** _[4:26 pm] DBluePal:_** yeah pidge, play nice

 ** _[4:26 pm] NotPokemon:_** blab la blaa

 ** _[4:26 pm] DBluePal:_** mature

 ** _[4:32 pm] DBluePal:_** come on gremlin, let’s go eat

 ** _[4:32 pm] NotPokemon:_** oh, are we going to Coran’s?

 ** _[4:32 pm] DBluePal:_** you know it

 ** _[4:32 pm] NotPokemon:_** awesome

 ** _[4:34 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : oh I will meet you there guys!!!

 ** _[4:34 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : order my usual!

 ** _[4:34 pm] DBluePal:_** got it got it

 ** _[4:36 pm] SpaceDad:_** Keith says to order his usual too

 ** _[4:36 pm] SpaceDad:_** and not to eat it

 ** _[4:36 pm] DBluePal:_** fiiiineeee

* * *

**_DBluePal >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[5:03 pm] DBluePal:_** ok guys, choose a number: 1,2,3,4,5

 ** _[5:03 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : 5

 ** _[5:03 pm] NotPokemon:_** 100

 ** _[5:03 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : 3

 ** _[5:03 pm] AlteaQueen:_** 3

 ** _[5:03 pm] SpaceDad:_** 1

 ** _[5:03 pm] HalfAlien:_** 100

 ** _[5:04 pm] DBluePal:_** Pidge, Keith, u r dead to me

 ** _[5:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** lol, high five Keith

 ** _[5:04 pm] HalfAlien:_** _*high five*_

 ** _[5:05 pm] HalfAlien:_** let me guess, you don’t know what muffin to buy

 ** _[5:05 pm] DBluePal:_** maybe

 ** _[5:05 pm] HalfAlien:_** babe you are a mess

 ** _[5:05 pm] DBluePal:_** im your mess

 ** _[5:05 pm] HalfAlien:_** wouldn’t have it any other way

 ** _[5:06 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : pidge making gagging noises

 ** _[5:05 pm] DBluePal:_** shes just jelly

 ** _[5:05 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I’m making gagging noises too

 ** _[5:07 pm] DBluePal:_** …ok that’s just mean

 ** _[5:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** babe, just order whichever one

 ** _[5:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** just not mine

 ** _[5:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** don’t eat mine

 ** _[5:11 pm] NotPokemon:_** lmfao

 ** _[5:11 pm] NotPokemon:_** lance just ate Keith’s muffin

 ** _[5:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** LANCE I TOLD YOU

 ** _[5:12 pm] DBluePal:_** BABE YOU TEMPTED ME

 ** _[5:12 pm] DBluePal:_** BESIDES IT WAS JUST A BITE

 ** _[5:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** IM GONNA BITE YOU

 ** _[5:12 pm] NotPokemon:_** oh, kinky

 ** _[5:13 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : PPPFFFTTT HAHAHA

 ** _[5:14 pm] SpaceDad:_** Annnnnd that’s how you get a flustered Keith

 ** _[5:14 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : and a flustered lance

 ** _[5:14 pm] SpaceDad:_** _HeCan’t.jpg_

 ** _[5:14 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : _HeCan’tNeither.jpg_

 ** _[5:15 pm] SpaceDad:_** Good thing he was on commercial break

 ** _[5:15 pm] SpaceDad:_** He can’t even speak without stuttering

 ** _[5:15 pm] SpaceDad:_** what was that even about??? The choosing thingy?

 ** _[5:16 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : its lance’s way to decide something

 ** _[5:16 pm] SpaceDad:_** aaah, it’s that thing he does with the coin and then chooses the total opposite of what the options were?

 ** _[5:16 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : yah

 ** _[5:16 pm] SpaceDad:_** got it

 ** _[5:19 pm] DBluePal:_** it’s effective, you can’t deny that

 ** _[5:21 pm] AlteaQueen:_** huh okay okay

 ** _[5:21 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Choose a number: 1,2,3,4

 ** _[5:21 pm] DBluePal:_** 4!!!

 ** _[5:21 pm] SpaceDad:_** 3

 ** _[5:21 pm] NotPokemon:_** 2

 ** _[5:21 pm] HalfAlien:_** 4

 ** _[5:21 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : 1

 ** _[5:23 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Okay, I’m doing Option 5

 ** _[5:23 pm] DBluePal:_** LURA!

 ** _[5:23 pm] DBluePal:_** THAT’S NOT HOW IT GOES

 ** _[5:23 pm] NotPokemon:_** LOL, ‘lura I love you

 ** _[5:23 pm] SpaceDad:_** What’s option 5 though?

 ** _[5:24 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Option 1 was Kick Keith and Shiro for almost burning the kitchen

 ** _[5:24 pm] AlteaQueen:_** 2 was Kick Keith only bc I need Shiro alive for whatnot

 ** _[5:24 pm] AlteaQueen:_** 3 was Kick Shiro only bc then Lance would be mad at me for leaving him without a boyfriend

 ** _[5:24 pm] AlteaQueen:_** 4 was Go Buy a Smoothie

 ** _[5:24 pm] AlteaQueen:_** 5 is Going to the Spa and Paying with Shiro’s Credit Card

 ** _[5:25 pm] SpaceDad:_** I like option 6

 ** _[5:25 pm] SpaceDad:_** Which is : Forgive Shiro

 ** _[5:28 pm] DBluePal:_** Lura can I go with you???

 ** _[5:28 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Sure, hun, Shiro’s paying

 ** _[5:28 pm] DBluePal:_** Nice!

 ** _[5:28 pm] SpaceDad:_** Nono, wait, no, what about option 6

 ** _[5:29 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : Can I come too???

 ** _[5:29 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Of course!

 ** _[5:29 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : Wohoo!!

 ** _[5:29 pm] SpaceDad:_** OPTION SIX

 ** _[5:31 pm] NotPokemon:_** lol im coming

 ** _[5:31 pm] NotPokemon:_** I just want to annoy space dad

 ** _[5:31 pm] AlteaQueen:_** atta girl

 ** _[5:31 pm] SpaceDad:_** Pidge!!

 ** _[5:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** trolol I would too

 ** _[5:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** but im in the middle of my show gdi

 ** _[5:34 pm] HalfAlien:_** coran go in my place

 ** _[5:34 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : ok

 ** _[5:34 pm] SpaceDad:_** SIIIIIIX!!

* * *

**_SpaceDad >>> Melatte_ **

**_[6:21 pm] SpaceDad:_** _screenshotofbetrayl.jpg_

 ** _[6:21 pm] SpaceDad:_** can you believe this????

 ** _[6:21 pm] SpaceDad:_** betrayed by my own space family

 ** _[6:24 pm] SpaceDad:_** matt??

 ** _[6:24 pm] SpaceDad:_** Dude, I’m complaining why aren’t you reading me? We have a deal, you complain I listen, I complain you listen

 ** _[6:29 pm] Melatte:_** sorry sorry

 ** _[6:29 pm] Melatte:_** I kinda feel asleep on the foot massage

 ** _[6:30 pm] SpaceDad:_** Omg you really have a foot fetish

 ** _[6:30 pm] Melatte:_** rude, I need to take advantage of the only foot I have left

 ** _[6:30 pm] Melatte:_** my leg prospethic doesn’t have nerves you know!

 ** _[6:32 pm] SpaceDad:_** wait wait

 ** _[6:32 pm] SpaceDad:_** why the hell are you getting a foot massage?

 ** _[6:34 pm] SpaceDad:_** matt

 ** _[6:37 pm] SpaceDad:_** MATT I SEE YOU READING THIS

 ** _[6:38 pm] SpaceDad:_** YOU TRAITOR, YOU WENT TO THE SPA DIDN’T YOU

 ** _[6:38 pm] Melatte:_** I TOLD YOU COOKING WAS A BAD IDEA

 ** _[6:38 pm] SpaceDad:_** YOU DID NOT

 ** _[6:38 pm] Melatte:_** lol I did not but still thank you for doing it

 ** _[6:38 pm] Melatte:_** I really needed a spa day

 ** _[6:38 pm] SpaceDad:_** I’m gonna end you

 ** _[6:39 pm] Melatte:_** sure sure lefty

 ** _[6:40 pm] SpaceDad:_** You are dead meat righty

 ** _[6:40 pm] SpaceDad:_** I’m coming for you

* * *

**_NotPokemon >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[7:37 pm] NotPokemon:_** LMFAO

 ** _[7:37 pm] NotPokemon:_** DUMB BROTHERS FIGHT

 ** _[7:37 pm] NotPokemon:_** _TheseDorks.mp4_

 ** _[7:37 pm] DBluePal:_** lol, that looks like baby’s fight

 ** _[7:37 pm] NotPokemon:_** do they even know how to punch?

 ** _[7:39 pm] HalfAlien:_** lmao

 ** _[7:39 pm] HalfAlien:_** aw man,  

 ** _[7:39 pm] HalfAlien:_** guys, stop doing everything exciting during my hour

 ** _[7:39 pm] HalfAlien:_** I fucking hate you all

 ** _[7:40 pm] DBluePal:_** don’t worry babe

 ** _[7:40 pm] DBluePal:_** we got it all in video

 ** _[7:40 pm] AlteaQueen:_** _Coran &IDontCare.jpg_

 ** _[7:40 pm] DBluePal:_** Oh, you did the mud facial? Nice, I just got it,

 ** _[7:40 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : ITS SO GOOD GUYS, HIS SKIN IS LIKE A BABY BUTT

 ** _[7:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** I kiss that face, come on, don’t say that

 ** _[7:41 pm] NotPokemon:_** I just cant get over the fact that Shiro left Keith on the station all alone to fight Matt

 ** _[7:41 pm] NotPokemon:_** he literally crashed into the spa yelling HERE’S LEFTY

 ** _[7:41 pm] NotPokemon:_** lmao

 ** _[7:44 pm] DBluePal:_** im going to my sand therapy

 ** _[7:44 pm] DBluePal:_** anyone wanna join?

 ** _[7:44 pm] NotPokemon:_** I would but I can’t, got to get to the station for my hour, I start in fifteen minutes

 ** _[7:44 pm] NotPokemon:_** Keith, you can take my place

 ** _[7:45 pm] HalfAlien:_** I don’t want sand therapy

 ** _[7:45 pm] NotPokemon:_** lance will be half naked

 ** _[7:45 pm] HalfAlien:_** im on my way

 ** _[7:48 pm] AlteaQueen:_** NO FUNNY BUSINESS BOYS

 ** _[7:48 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : lmao

 ** _[7:50 pm] DBluePal:_** I will wait for you babe  <3

* * *

**_SpaceDad >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[8:58 pm] SpaceDad:_** ok guys, I know I’m supposed to be like pissed you spent like 500 dlls on my credit card for a spa day

 ** _[8:58 pm] SpaceDad:_** but I can see you all really happy about it

 ** _[8:58 pm] SpaceDad:_** So I can’t really be pissed, I’m just glad you are happy, you all deserved a rest for the good work

 ** _[8:58 pm] DBluePal:_** aw space dad  <3

 ** _[9:00 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : that’s so sweet Shiro

 ** _[9:01 pm] HalfAlien:_** that’s my bro!

 ** _[9:02 pm] AlteaQueen:_** that’s nice honey, thank you

 ** _[9:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** lol it was 900 dlls

 ** _[9:05 pm] SpaceDad:_** WHAT

 ** _[9:05 pm] SpaceDad:_** U KNOW WHAT

 ** _[9:05 pm] DBluePal:_** aaaand that’s out cue to go away

 ** _[9:05 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : bye

 ** _[9:06 pm] AlteaQueen:_** sigh I’m going, bye

 ** _[9:06 pm] NotPokemon:_** TROLOL

 ** _[9:06 pm] SpaceDad:_** NA HUH NO COME BACK HERE YOU LIL SHITS AND PRINCESS

 ** _[9:07 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : (I know we were supposed to go but can we appreciate that Shiro just called us little shits but excluded Allura? True love)

 ** _[9:07 pm] DBluePal:_** (real cute tbh)

 ** _[9:10 pm] HalfAlien:_** … I told you cooking was a bad idea

 ** _[9:10 pm] SpaceDad:_** shut your quiznak, Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading! <3 
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


	4. The Hidden Klance's Shipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well well WELL. 
> 
> I have nothing to say, hi. How are you? 
> 
> Lol, u guys know what's so fun about this chat fics? That grammar doesn't really fucking matter bc they, the voltron team, all suck in grammar, I can just blame it on them. 
> 
> Bless chat fics. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me. For Him song belong to Troye Sivan.

**_03/FEB/2017_ **

**_DBluePal >>> HalfAlien_ **

**_[9:03 am] DBluePal:_** BABE! BAAAABEEE!!

 ** _[9:03 am] DBluePal:_** BAAAAAAAABEEEEE!!! BABE. BABE

 ** _[9:03 am] DBluePal:_** BABE

 ** _[9:03 am] DBluePal:_** BABE

 ** _[9:03 am] DBluePal:_** BABEEEEE!!!

 ** _[9:04 am] HalfAlien:_** what

 ** _[9:04 am] DBluePal:_** I was WATCHING MODERN FAMILY

 ** _[9:04 am] DBluePal:_** AND THEN I SAW THE GREATEST THING EVER

 ** _[9:04 am] DBluePal:_** THEY HAVE YOUR GLASSES BABE, ON EPISODE 19 FREOM SEASON 6

 ** _[9:04 am] DBluePal:_** THE GLASSES WITH THE CUTE LITTLE PALMS ON THEM??? THEY MADE AN APPERANCE IN THE SERIES

 ** _[9:04 am] DBluePal:_** YOUR DRINKING GLASSES ARE FAMOUS BABE

 ** _[9:04 am] HalfAlien:_** lmao WHAT REALLY??

 ** _[9:05 am] DBluePal:_** _yesREALLY.jpg_

 ** _[9:06 am] HalfAlien:_** omfg BODY BATH AND BEYOND, BITCHES

 ** _[9:06 am] DBluePal:_** LMAO

 ** _[9:06 am] HalfAlien:_** I’m gonna show off to Shiro, brb

 ** _[9:07 am] DBluePal:_** sure sure

 ** _[9:07 am] DBluePal:_** oh btw, I was thinking

 ** _[9:07 am] HalfAlien:_** oh boy

 ** _[9:07 am] DBluePal:_** shut your quizknak

 ** _[9:07 am] DBluePal:_** I was thinKING

 ** _[9:07 am] DBluePal:_** why is our ship name ‘klance’?

 ** _[9:07 am] HalfAlien:_** I dunno

 ** _[9:07 am] HalfAlien:_** I just go with it

 ** _[9:09 am] DBluePal:_** ok bu t like why not Leith??

 ** _[9:09 am] DBluePal:_** KEILAC

 ** _[9:09 am] DBluePal:_** LACKEI

 ** _[9:09 am] DBluePal:_** MCKOGANE

 ** _[9:09 am] DBluePal:_** PURPLE

 ** _[9:10 am] HalfAlien:_** Purple?

 ** _[9:10 am] DBluePal:_** we been making shade of purple out of red and blue ~

 ** _[9:11 am] HalfAlien:_** ah, makes sense

 ** _[9:11 am] HalfAlien:_** love that song, btw

 ** _[9:12 am] DBluePal:_** I know right? It’s so good

 ** _[9:12 am] DBluePal:_** anyways, so, changing our ship name, you in or out?

 ** _[9:12 am] HalfAlien:_** I don’t care

 ** _[9:12 am] HalfAlien:_** I just want to be shipped with you  <3

 ** _[9:13 am] DBluePal:_** aw babe

 ** _[9:13 am] DBluePal:_** ok you out

 ** _[9:14 am] HalfAlien:_** lol

 ** _[9:14 am] HalfAlien:_** get over here, moron, we need to plan our next DH

 ** _[9:14 am] DBluePal:_** omw, I’m stopping by Coran’s

 ** _[9:15 am] HalfAlien:_** oh, bring me a muffin, would u?

 ** _[9:15 am] DBluePal:_** u got it

 ** _[9:15 am] DBluePal:_**   but only if we do my sing off segment

 ** _[9:16 am] HalfAlien:_** lanceeeeeee

 ** _[9:16 am] DBluePal:_** keeeeeeeeith

 ** _[9:16 am] HalfAlien:_** no, I will not be bribed for a muffin

 ** _[9:19 am] DBluePal:_** fresh out of the oven

 ** _[9:19 am] DBluePal:_** _yumyummotherfucker.jpg_

 ** _[9:20 am] HalfAlien:_** I hate you

 ** _[9:20 am] HalfAlien:_** and I hate my craving ass

 ** _[9:20 am] HalfAlien:_** fine, you can have the sing off segment

 ** _[9:21 am] DBluePal:_** :*party like a Russian*

 ** _[9:21 am] DBluePal:_** you won’t regret it babe,

 ** _[9:21 am] DBluePal:_** I already have the perfect song to start if off

 ** _[9:22 am] HalfAlien:_** I already regret it

 ** _[9:23 am] DBluePal:_** *finger gun points*

 ** _[9:23 am] HalfAlien:_** stop

* * *

**_04/FEB/2017_ **

**_AlteaQueen >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[11:33 am] AlteaQueen:_** Someone explain to me why did I just hear Keith and Lance singing ‘if you wanna be my lover’ over the station’s channel??

 ** _[11:34 am] ThatElvisSong_** : well, because it’s important to establish that they are still individuals and they need to understand that they have friends besides each other and they need to get along with them because friendship never ends

 ** _[11:35 am] NotPokemon:_** lmfao

 ** _[11:35 am] NotPokemon:_** friendship is magic

 ** _[11:35 am] NotPokemon:_** in my defense, I did told them it was a bad idea

 ** _[11:36 am] SpaceDad:_** *deep sigh*

 ** _[11:36 am] TheGorgeousMan_** : I thought it was funny and pretty dynamic

 ** _[11:37 am] AlteaQueen:_** Shiro, back me up

 ** _[11:37 am] SpaceDad:_** *deeper sigh*

 ** _[11:37 am] NotPokemon:_** Shiro if Klance did that, can I then do my Frankenstein segment?????

 ** _[11:37 am] SpaceDad:_** *deepest sigh*

 ** _[11:39 am] DBluePal:_** lmao

 ** _[11:39 am] DBluePal:_** #LetShiroRest2k17

 ** _[11:39 am] ThatElvisSong_** : #SpaceDadIsSpacedOut

 ** _[11:39 am] NotPokemon:_** #ShiroDONE

 ** _[11:40 am] HalfAlien:_** #ShiroDumb

 ** _[11:41 am] SpaceDad:_** #KeithKogaSHUTYOURQUIZNAK

 ** _[11:41 am] HalfAlien:_** That’s not how the game goes, Shiro

 ** _[11:41 am] SpaceDad:_** Bite me, Keith

 ** _[11:42 am] DBluePal:_** hey ho ho! Woah! Nu huh, he’s only allowed to bite me, shu shu

 ** _[11:42 am] DBluePal:_** allura can bite you

 ** _[11:43 am] AlteaQueen:_** Don’t bring me into this

* * *

**_ThatElvisSong >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[14:50 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : Okay guys, can you leave? Plz? It’s our time to shine

 ** _[14:51 pm] NotPokemon:_** yey, work

 ** _[14:52 pm] DBluePal:_** sure buddy, we’re gonna wrap up this and THEN I’m taking my bf to the most romantic evening of his life

 ** _[14:53 pm] HalfAlien:_** ?????

 ** _[14:53 pm] HalfAlien:_** which one? Because this Korean boyfriend didn’t know he had a date with you tonight

 ** _[14:54 pm] DBluePal:_** babe, I told you two days ago???

 ** _[14:55 pm] HalfAlien:_** wait wait wait, THAT was you asking me out???

 ** _[14:55 pm] DBluePal:_** yeah?

 ** _[14:57 pm] NotPokemon:_** plz tell me the idiotic thing he did

 ** _[14:45 pm] HalfAlien:_** (actual representation of our convo yesterday)

 ** _[14:45 pm] HalfAlien:_** L: BABE K: WHAT L: YOU WANNA GO K: YES I GONNA GO L: OK K: WHAT

 ** _[14:59 pm] HalfAlien:_** _iwasn’tlying.jpg_

 ** _[15:00 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : lance

 ** _[15:00 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : that’s not how you ask your boyfriend out

 ** _[15:02 pm] DBluePal:_** I got nervous :c

 ** _[15:02 pm] DBluePal:_** he can get pretty judgy

 ** _[15:02 pm] HalfAlien:_** well now I feel bad

 ** _[15:03 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : lance

 ** _[15:03 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : y u make your bf sad

 ** _[15:03 pm] DBluePal:_** baby im sorry D:

 ** _[15:03 pm] HalfAlien:_** no, im sorry for not paying attention :(

 ** _[15:05 pm] NotPokemon:_** im sorry for being part of this group 

 ** _[15:05 pm] NotPokemon:_** I miss badass keith

 ** _[15:05 pm] DBluePal:_** HEY! He’s still badass!!

 ** _[15:05 pm] DBluePal:_** just yesterday we killed the cockroach in the bathroom!

 ** _[15:05 pm] DBluePal:_** without yelping twice!

 ** _[15:07 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : he yelped once

 ** _[15:07 pm] DBluePal:_** that why I said he didn’t yelp _twice_???

 ** _[15:07 pm] HalfAlien:_** I’m still a bad ass, pidge

 ** _[15:07 pm] SpaceDad:_** Yeah, his pining list of Taylor Swift proves it

 ** _[15:07 pm] NotPokemon:_** lmao

 ** _[15:07 pm] DBluePal:_** aw bABE

 ** _[15:07 pm] HalfAlien:_** u r dead to me takashi

 ** _[15:09 pm] AlteaQueen:_** No, no, he’s alive, Shiro’s alive

 ** _[15:09 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I need that dork for next week; we are having dinner with the boss man

 ** _[15:10 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : Doctor Alfor?

 ** _[15:10 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Yeah, boss man

 ** _[15:10 pm] NotPokemon:_** just call him dad, allura

 ** _[15:10 pm] AlteaQueen:_** But he’s the boss man!!!! I mean, he’s the

 ** _[15:10 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Director of Altean’s Memorial Hospital.

 ** _[15:10 pm] SpaceDad:_** …makes sense tho

 ** _[15:11 pm] DBluePal:_** @BABE SO YES OR NO??? IM LOW KEY PANICKING???

 ** _[15:11 pm] HalfAlien:_** babe, wtf, of course it’s a yes, you don’t even have to ask

 ** _[15:11 pm] DBluePal:_** oh

 ** _[15:11 pm] DBluePal:_** yey  <3

 ** _[15:12 pm] SpaceDad:_** make sure to bring him back by ten

 ** _[15:12 pm] AlteaQueen:_** and drive safely

 ** _[15:12 pm] SpaceDad:_** and make sure you take your wallet with you

 ** _[15:12 pm] AlteaQueen:_** and no ruckus once you get home

 ** _[15:12 pm] SpaceDad:_** and play nice

 ** _[15:12 pm] AlteaQueen:_** no funny business

 ** _[15:12 pm] SpaceDad:_** use protection in case of funny business

 ** _[15:14 pm] HalfAlien:_** omg shut up guys

 ** _[15:14 pm] HalfAlien:_** you’re not my parents

 ** _[15:16 pm] DBluePal:_** you can count on me

 ** _[15:16 pm] HalfAlien:_** DON’T ENCOURAGE THEM

 ** _[15:16 pm] NotPokemon:_** LMAO

 ** _[15:16 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Pidge, back to your DH

 ** _[15:16 pm] NotPokemon:_** but

 ** _[15:16 pm] SpaceDad:_** Listen to Allura, young lady

 ** _[15:16 pm] NotPokemon:_** uuuuuuuuugh laaaaaaame

 ** _[15:17 pm] SpaceDad:_** Pidge

 ** _[15:17 pm] NotPokemon:_** fine

 ** _[15:17 pm] HalfAlien:_** im slightly scared how parent these guys are

 ** _[15:17 pm] HalfAlien:_** I’m gonna go now before this get weirder

 ** _[15:17 pm] SpaceDad:_** Not so fast mister

 ** _[15:17 pm] SpaceDad:_** Guess who just came to your apartment and saw your bathroom mess???

 ** _[15:19 pm] HalfAlien:_** NOP BYE

 ** _[15:19 pm] SpaceDad:_** LANCE BLOCK THE DOOR

 ** _[15:20 pm] DBluePal:_** WHAT DOOR???

 ** _[15:20 pm] DBluePal:_** WE ARE IN THE LIBRARY DA HELL??

 ** _[15:22 pm] DBluePal:_** :KEITH JUST RAN AWAYLIKE SONIC WTF

 ** _[15:23 pm] DBluePal:_** @KEITH BABE? JUST REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE BY SEVEN SO I CAN PICK YOU UP THERE

 ** _[15:23 pm] HalfAlien:_** KAY KAY

 ** _[15:23 pm] SpaceDad:_** KEIIITH COME BACK HERE AND PULL THAT HAMSTER HAIR FROM THE SHOWER

 ** _[15:25 pm] AlteaQueen:_** ….I’m just gonna go now

* * *

**_HalfAlien >>> DBluePal_ **

**_[17:15 pm] HalfAlien:_** babe

 ** _[17:15 pm] DBluePal:_** hello hello

 ** _[17:15 pm] HalfAlien:_** I’m at your place

 ** _[17:16 pm] DBluePal:_** what

 ** _[17:16 pm] HalfAlien:_** yah

 ** _[17:18 pm] DBluePal:_** babe, when did that happen?

 ** _[17:18 pm] HalfAlien:_** half an hour ago? I was bored so I climbed over your window

 ** _[17:19 pm] DBluePal:_** fucking spidey keith

 ** _[17:19 pm] HalfAlien:_** so, I know you were still at the library for your project sooooo I took a nap

 ** _[17:19 pm] DBluePal:_** fair

 ** _[17:19 pm] DBluePal:_** I will be there in a few

 ** _[17:19 pm] DBluePal:_** u ready for the date tho?

 ** _[17:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** yeah, of course

 ** _[17:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** took a shower before climbing

 ** _[17:35 pm] DBluePal:_** keith

 ** _[17:35 pm] HalfAlien:_** yes?

 ** _[17:35 pm] DBluePal:_** I don’t see you??? I just got home

 ** _[17:35 pm] HalfAlien:_** oh, that’s because im in the closet

 ** _[17:35 pm] DBluePal:_** you are in the what

 ** _[17:35 pm] HalfAlien:_** closet

 ** _[17:36 pm] DBluePal:_** baby, that joke is so old???

 ** _[17:36 pm] HalfAlien:_** what? No, lance, im literally in the closet

 ** _[17:37 pm] DBluePal:_** u know this is something I was expecting from me

 ** _[17:37 pm] HalfAlien:_** ….you rub off on me

 ** _[17:38 pm] DBluePal:_** im gonna bite

 ** _[17:38 pm] HalfAlien:_** kinky

 ** _[17:38 pm] DBluePal:_** jfc

 ** _[17:38 pm] HalfAlien:_** continue

 ** _[17:39 pm] DBluePal:_** why are you on the closet keith

 ** _[17:39 pm] HalfAlien:_** I was looking for a hoodie

 ** _[17:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** I was cold

 ** _[17:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** and I wanted my fav hoddie

 ** _[17:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** your hoddie ofc, that’s my fav

 ** _[17:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** and then somehow the closet shut on me?

 ** _[17:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** so im kinda trapped?

 ** _[17:40 pm] DBluePal:_** wat

 ** _[17:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** I repeat

 ** _[17:40 pm] HalfAlien:_** im trapped

 ** _[17:41 pm] DBluePal:_**  what

 ** _[17:42 pm] HalfAlien:_** I swear to god if you make me write that again

 ** _[17:45 pm] HalfAlien_** : lance, I can hear you laughing

 ** _[17:53 pm] HalfAlien:_** ooooh NOW you’re on your way to be a nice boyfriend, huuuuuh???

 ** _[17:55 pm] HalfAlien:_** what’s taking you so long in opening the door?

 ** _[17:57 pm] HalfAlien:_** wait –

* * *

**_DBluePal >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[17:59 pm] DBluePal:_** GUYS

 ** _[17:59 pm] DBluePal:_** lMAO GUYS

 ** _[18:01 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : what?

 ** _[18:02 pm] NotPokemon:_** watchu want

 ** _[18:02 pm] AlteaQueen:_** What?

 ** _[18:03 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : What happened now?

 ** _[18:03 pm] DBluePal:_** plz see this video that saved my life

 ** _[18:03 pm] DBluePal:_** _broganesinthecloset.mp4_

 ** _[18:03 pm] DBluePal:_** SHIRO JUST ARRIVED OUT OF NO WHERE AND TACKLED KEITH ON THE FLOOR OF MY CLOSET

 ** _[18:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** I have so many questions about tht

 ** _[18:04 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : really? By now I thought you would be used to this?

 ** _[18:04 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I’m gonna bite

 ** _[18:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** kinky

 ** _[18:05 pm] AlteaQueen:_** stOP

 ** _[18:05 pm] AlteaQueen:_** why are they fighting in the closet?

 ** _[18:05 pm] DBluePal:_** SO Keith cpme to my apartment around noon? I dunno when and he was hanging around taking a nap like the cat he is and then he said he wanted one of my hoddies so he went to my closet but you know how my closet has a damaged crocked door? Well, somehow keith managed to get trapped inside the closet and as I was laughing, Shiro came through the door and went straight to the closet and tackled keith and now they are wrestling and Shiro has a bull of black fur on his hand and he’s shoving it against keith’s face repetly

 ** _[18:08 pm] NotPokemon:_** bless all of that

 ** _[18:08 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : #soblessed

 ** _[18:09 pm] AlteaQueen:_** …those are my future husband and brother in law

 ** _[18:09 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Why

 ** _[18:18 pm] DBluePal:_** KEITH JUST PULLED ME AND DRAGGED ME OUT OF THE DOOR WHILE SHIRO YELLED ‘COME BACK HERE MINI FURRY”

 ** _[18:18 pm] DBluePal:_** guys, I can’t deal with annoyed space dad

 ** _[18:18 pm] DBluePal:_** he’s so funny

 ** _[18:19 pm] DBluePal:_** when he’s not directly annoyed by you ofc

 ** _[18:19 pm] ThatElvisSong_** ::ofc

 ** _[18:19 pm] NotPokemon:_** ofc

 ** _[18:19 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Duh

 ** _[18:25 pm] HalfAlien:_** OFF TO OUR DATE, BYE, DON'T STAY UP LATE FOR US

 ** _[18:25 pm] NotPokemon:_** EW

 ** _[18:26 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : HAVE FUN

 ** _[18:26 pm] AlteaQueen:_** NO FUNNY BUSINESS IN PUBLIC AREAS

 ** _[18:27 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Be careful, lads!!!

 ** _[18:28 pm] SpaceDad:_** YOU HAVE TO COME HOME AT SOME TIME KOGANE

 ** _[18:31 pm] HalfAlien:_** BITE ME SHIRO

 ** _[18:31 pm] NotPokemon:_** OH

 ** _[18:31 pm] AlteaQueen:_** NO NO, NO, NOP, NUH HUH, NO PIDGE

 ** _[18:32 pm] NotPokemon:_** UGH I HATE THIS FAMILY

 ** _[18:34 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : *evanescence plays in the background*

* * *

**_ThatElvisSong >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[20:25 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : guys

 ** _[20:25 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : I don’t wanna be THAT guy

 ** _[20:25 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : but Lance and Keith haven’t text us in the last four hours

 ** _[20:26 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : how do we know they are alive?????

 ** _[20:27 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : lowkey worried

 ** _[20:30 pm] SpaceDad:_** they’re fine, Hunk

 ** _[20:31 pm] SpaceDad:_** Lance just posted a picture of Keith mid-chewing on his Instagram

 ** _[20:31 pm] SpaceDad:_** I have to say, that lasagna looks good

 ** _[20:32 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : oh oh, u r right

 ** _[20:32 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : I just saw his snapchat

 ** _[20:32 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : it’s just a ten second video of him dodging Keith’s punches

 ** _[20:32 pm] NotPokemon:_** is our chat always has to circle around Klance?

 ** _[20:32 pm] AlteaQueen:_** …no

 ** _[20:35 pm] AlteaQueen:_** But omg, you guys, did you saw how they were dressed? Keith with his red shirt with his sleeves rolled up and Lance with his blue shirt with his top buttons popped open.

 ** _[20:39 pm] SpaceDad:_** How do you know what they were wearing????

 ** _[20:39 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Keith posted a selfie of the both of them saying, and I quote, ‘Off to ruin my night.’ As he stared dopily and lovingly into Lance’s eyes while Lance just smiled big to the camera.

 ** _[20:45 pm] NotPokemon:_** guys guys

 ** _[20:45 pm] NotPokemon:_** I try really hard to keep my hard bitch cold stone heart dead

 ** _[20:45 pm] NotPokemon:_** but cute moments like those make me melt

 ** _[20:45 pm] NotPokemon:_** so stop

 ** _[20:50 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : omFG DID YOU GUYS JUST SAW THAT SNAPCHAT????

 ** _[20:51 pm] AlteaQueen:_** THE ONE WHERE LANCE’S BASICALLY SAYING THAT THE ONLY STAR HE NEEDS IS KEITH

 ** _[20:51 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : AND KEITH ANSWERING THAT THE ONLY SUN HE NEEDS IT’S LANCE

 ** _[20:51 pm] SpaceDad:_** GUYS THAT KISS, AW

 ** _[20:52 pm] SpaceDad:_** I mean …aw

 ** _[20:53 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : OKAY, BUT ARE WE GONNA TALK ABOUT THAT GIGGLE KEITH MADE WHNE LANCE BUTTERFLY KISSED HIS ENTIRE FACE?

 ** _[20:54 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICED? I WAS SO FOCUSED ON LANCE’S AWE EXPRESISON AS HE WATCHED KEITH LAUGH

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** ugh guys

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** WAIT WAIT WAIT, ARE YOU GUYS SEEING THIS?

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** DID THEY JUST HAD A FIGHT?

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** DID KEITH JUST SHOVED A CUPCAKE IN LANCE’S FACE???

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** IS LANCE’S CRYING?

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** WIAT, IS KEITH YELLING IN KOREAN?

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** WHAT’S HAPPENING???? WHY IS MY FAV GAY SPACE COUPLE FIGHTING???

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** WHAT IS THIS SHIT. WHY IS MY OTP ANGRY

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** WAIT NO

 ** _[20:55 pm] NotPokemon:_** THEY ARE FINE, PEOPLE

 ** _[20:56 pm] NotPokemon:_** DID YOU SAW THAT SLOW MOTION KISS??

 ** _[20:56 pm] NotPokemon:_** I THINK LANCE JUST SAID A PUN, OKAY! FALSE ALARM

 ** _[20:56 pm] NotPokemon:_** FAV GAY SPACE COUPLE IS FINE!!!

 ** _[20:56 pm] NotPokemon:_** THAT KISS WAS REALLY WELL TIMED THO AND CUT –

 ** _[20:57 pm] NotPokemon:_** …

 ** _[20:57 pm] NotPokemon:_** ………………………….

 ** _[20:58 pm] NotPokemon:_** : we never speak of this again

 ** _[21:06 pm] DBluePal:_** LMAO PIDGE

 ** _[21:06 pm] NotPokemon:_** oh no

 ** _[21:06 pm] NotPokemon:_** oh nonononononono

 ** _[21:07 pm] DBluePal:_** I KNEW YOU CARED

 ** _[21:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** AW PIDGE

 ** _[21:09 pm] NotPokemon:_** I’M DELETING THIS CONVO

 ** _[21:10 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : I screenshot it

 ** _[21:10 pm] AlteaQueen:_** spme

 ** _[21:11 pm] SpaceDad:_** me too

 ** _[21:12 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : me three

 ** _[21:13 pm] HalfAlien:_** ofc I screenshot it duh

 ** _[21:15 pm] DBluePal:_** I already printed it

 ** _[21:18 pm] NotPokemon:_** IM LEAVING THIS FAMILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well well WELL. 
> 
> Still got nothing to say, my head hurts :c 
> 
> Thank you for reading tho!! <3 
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


	5. VoltronFamily.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this like already written for so long, and I’m trying to finish up most of my incomplete fics, sooooo might as well begin with this one bc it was already written, lol. 
> 
> Altho, it took AGES TO EDIT JFC. I think this has been the longest chat chapther I have done so far????? Y'ALL BETTER ENJOY IT. 
> 
> Also, please don't blame Pidge, alright? Shit just happens. (On the side note, please don't blame me neither, lol. Shit happens) 
> 
> Btw, hi, how are you??? I love you all so much <<

**_26/FEB/2017_ **

**_DBluePal >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[15:28 pm] DBluePal:_** lmao guys! Guess who was able to do a cart wheel with one hand?

 ** _[15:31 pm] SpaceDad:_** Hunk

 ** _[15:32 pm] DBluePal:_** Yes! Lmao, isn’t he the best???

 ** _[15:32 pm] DBluePal:_** also, you won’t guess what just happened to me this morning! So you know that vending machine on building fourth that is a little crocked but still functioning? Well! Today I bought something from it and I got thrice the product! Lmao, my breakfast was three muffins that might have been expired

 ** _[15:32 pm] DBluePal:_** oh my god and then! One of my professors did such a sick move! He was in the middle of the lesson and then he stopped and went like “ok, who wants to do a rap battle to have extra credit” the whole classroom when HYPE and the rap battle was SICK, I got like 30 extra points for that #bless

 ** _[15:33 pm] NotPokemon:_** shut up lance

 ** _[15:33 pm] NotPokemon:_** you are so fucking annoying

 ** _[15:34 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Pidge

 ** _[15:34 pm] SpaceDad:_** Pidge!

 ** _[15:34 pm] DBluePal:_** woah, little lady what’s wrong???

 ** _[15:35 pm] NotPokemon:_** fucking shut up ok? Jfc im so done

 ** _[15:36 pm] DBluePal:_** okayokay just

 ** _[15:38 pm] DBluePal:_** okay

 ** _[15:40 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : pidge, are you okay???

 ** _[15:50 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : pidge?

* * *

**_DBluePal >>> ThatElvisSong_ **

**_[15:55 pm] DBluePal:_** do you know what’s wrong with pidge??

 ** _[15:56 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : no, I don’t

 ** _[15:56 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : I was about to text you actually to ask you the same thing

 ** _[15:56 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : u okay tho?

 ** _[15:57 pm] DBluePal:_** yeah yeah, im fine, I know she didn’t meant it

 ** _[15:58 pm] DBluePal:_** im just worried about her

 ** _[15:58 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : wait wait wait

 ** _[15:58 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : dude, today is that day

 ** _[16:00 pm] DBluePal:_** what

 ** _[16:00 pm] DBluePal:_** shit, today was her lab exam

 ** _[16:00 pm] DBluePal:_** with Mr. Sendak

 ** _[16:00 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : do you think something happened???

 ** _[16:01 pm] DBluePal:_** I mean, I don’t think so?? She probably nailed the exam, she’s pidge come on

 ** _[16:01 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : yah, but you know how Mr. Sendak pisses her off

 ** _[16:02 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : remember how she almost punched him when he poked at Matt’s leg prosthetic

 ** _[16:02 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : matt wasn’t even out of his coma and the Dick dared to poked at that

 ** _[16:02 pm] DBluePal:_** don’t remind me, it took all of me to hold her down and not punch him myself

 ** _[16:02 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : you at home?

 ** _[16:02 pm] DBluePal:_** no, im at the station

 ** _[16:02 pm] DBluePal:_** but im heading home now

 ** _[16:03 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : okay, I will talk to her in the meantime

 ** _[16:03 pm] DBluePal:_** okay that’s fine

 ** _[16:03 pm] DBluePal:_** I think we will need a cuddling session tonight

 ** _[16:03 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : I think yeah

 ** _[16:04 pm] DBluePal:_** im gonna pick some peanut butter muffin from Coran’s on the way

 ** _[16:04 pm] DBluePal:_** that might cheer her up

 ** _[16:04 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : got it

 ** _[16:04 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : drive safe

 ** _[16:05 pm] DBluePal:_** always my dude

* * *

**_ThatElvisSong >>> NotPokemon_ **

**_[16:17 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : pidge

 ** _[16:17 pm] NotPokemon:_** I know I know I know

 ** _[16:17 pm] NotPokemon:_** I was way out of line

 ** _[16:17 pm] NotPokemon:_** I fucking suck

 ** _[16:17 pm] NotPokemon:_** I just …fuck!

 ** _[16:17 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : okay, firstly, I need you to take a deep breath

 ** _[16:17 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : and realize that none of us are mad ok?

 ** _[16:18 pm] NotPokemon:_** …okayok

 ** _[16:18 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : we just want to know whats up

 ** _[16:19 pm] NotPokemon:_** it just that fucking professor

 ** _[16:19 pm] NotPokemon:_** he can’t fucking deal with the fact that someone’s smarter than him

 ** _[16:19 pm] NotPokemon:_** he fucking pokes at the students’ insecurities and make them feel less and it’s so frustrating not being able to fight back!!!

 ** _[16:19 pm] NotPokemon:_** but fuck, hunk, I fucking lashed out at lance bc of that Dick, im sooo mad about that

 ** _[16:20 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : hey come on, I just talked to lance

 ** _[16:20 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : he’s just worried about you

 ** _[16:20 pm] NotPokemon:_** fuck, I fucking lash out at him and he’s worried???

 ** _[16:20 pm] NotPokemon:_** hunk he’s a fucking saint

 ** _[16:21 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : just apologize, pidge,

 ** _[16:21 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : I mean, I know he already forgave you but still

 ** _[16:21 pm] NotPokemon:_** yeah yeah of course

 ** _[16:21 pm] NotPokemon:_** im just waiting for him to come through that door

 ** _[16:21 pm] NotPokemon:_** I really pm sorry, hunk

 ** _[16:21 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : I know pidge, and it’s okay

 ** _[17:34 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : my class is over

 ** _[17:34 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : im on my way to the apartment now

 ** _[17:34 pm] NotPokemon:_** okay, noted

 ** _[17:35 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : did you guys settled everything down?

 ** _[17:36 pm] NotPokemon:_** ???

 ** _[17:36 pm] NotPokemon:_** whatcha mean?

 ** _[17:36 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : ??? u know, Lance said we were having a cuddling party tonight

 ** _[17:36 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : didn’t he tell you?

 ** _[17:36 pm] NotPokemon:_** lance hasn’t come home yet?

 ** _[17:36 pm] NotPokemon:_** I though he was at the station?

 ** _[17:36 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : no, he left a little after keith’s hour started

 ** _[17:36 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : he told me he was at the library but was on his way to the apartment

 ** _[17:36 pm] NotPokemon:_** …where is he then

 ** _[17:39 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : he’s not answering my calls

 ** _[17:39 pm] NotPokemon:_** oh my god, HUNK where is HE???

 ** _[17:39 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : let’s check with the others, maybe they know?

* * *

**_ThatElvisSong >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[17:41 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : hey guys,

 ** _[17:41 pm] NotPokemon:_** LANCE’S MISSING

 ** _[17:41 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : pidge

 ** _[17:41 pm] NotPokemon:_** IM JUST REALLY WORRIED OK

 ** _[17:42 pm] SpaceDad:_** What’s happening?

 ** _[17:43 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Ok, what’s happening

 ** _[17:44 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : we can’t get a hold of lance

 ** _[17:44 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : I talked to him like an hour and a half ago and he told me he was on his way to the apartment

 ** _[17:44 pm] NotPokemon:_** but he never arrived??? I was there the whole time and he never came

 ** _[17:44 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : and he’s not answering any of my calls

 ** _[17:45 pm] NotPokemon:_** or my texts

 ** _[17:45 pm] SpaceDad:_** Guys, relax, maybe his battery died

 ** _[17:45 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : but he doesn’t go out without his extra one, you know

 ** _[17:45pm] AlteaQueen:_** I’m calling him, hang on

 ** _[17:46 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : maybe he’s at Coran’s?

 ** _[17:46 pm] NotPokemon:_** @CORAN

 ** _[17:47 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Yes?

 ** _[17:47 pm] NotPokemon:_** LANCE’S MISSING, HE WITH YOU?

 ** _[17:48 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : What? No. the last time I saw him was around four? He ordered Pidge’s special and then left.

 ** _[17:53 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Guys, meet me at the Altean’s Memorial Hospital

 ** _[17:53 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : what why

 ** _[17:53 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Lance has been in an accident

 ** _[17:53 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : oh my god

 ** _[17:53 pm] NotPokemon:_** what

 ** _[17:54 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : I’m on my way

 ** _[17:54 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Shiro, cut the channel, this is an emergency

 ** _[17:54 pm] SpaceDad:_** On it

 ** _[17:57 pm] HalfAlien:_** um, what the hell??? Shiroo???? You freaking cut me off in the middle of a breakthrough????

 ** _[17:57 pm] SpaceDad:_** Keith and I will meet you there guys

 ** _[17:57 pm] HalfAlien:_** wait what, where

 ** _[17:59 pm] HalfAlien:_** WAIT WAIT, WHAT

 ** _[18:00 pm] HalfAlien:_** WHERE’S LANCE

 ** _[18:00 pm] HalfAlien:_** GUYS WHAT HAPPENED?

 ** _[18:04 pm] HalfAlien:_** ALLURA

 ** _[18:05 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Keith, it’s okay, it’s fine, just go with Shiro, ok? I’m already at the hospital

 ** _[18:05 pm] HalfAlien:_** WHAT HAPPENED TO LANCE???

 ** _[18:05 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I don’t know yet, that’s what I’m trying to find out

 ** _[18:05 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I already have my dad on the case, ok? We’re going to find out Keith

 ** _[18:11 pm] NotPokemon:_** we are here

 ** _[18:11 pm] NotPokemon:_** hunk’s just parking the car

 ** _[18:12 pm] AlteaQueen:_** We are at the waiting room guys

 ** _[18:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** oh my god, oh my god

 ** _[18:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** we aren’t even half way there????? FUCK

 ** _[18:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** allura, please, pelase please pelase, tell me he’s okay

 ** _[18:14 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : keith, it’s okay, she’s talking with her dad, he says Lance’s about to go into surgery

 ** _[18:14 pm] HalfAlien:_** WHAT SURGERY, WHY SURGEY???

 ** _[18:14 pm] HalfAlien:_** WHAT HAPPENED TO YM BOYFRIEND HUNK

 ** _[18:15 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : we will explain once you guys get here

 ** _[18:15 pm] HalfAlien:_** Is he at least okay??????

 ** _[18:17 pm] HalfAlien:_** hunk?

 ** _[18:18 pm] HalfAlien:_** hunk please

 ** _[18:18 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : im sorry keith

 ** _[18:18 pm] HalfAlien:_** why are you telling me that

 ** _[18:18 pm] HalfAlien:_** why aren’t you telling me that he’s okay

 ** _[18:19 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Keith, lad, remember that trick I taught you?

 ** _[18:19 pm] HalfAlien:_** coran not now

 ** _[18:19 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Keith

 ** _[18:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** count to five and think something nice, count to five and think something nicer count to ten and think of something you love

 ** _[18:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** I can’t exactly do that when something nice is lance’s smile, when something nicer is lance’s laugh and when something I love is lance

 ** _[18:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** I don’t know if he’s okay fuck _please_

 ** _[18:20 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Try then

 ** _[18:20 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Because you aren’t going to be much help to lance if you can’t control yourself, young man

 ** _[18:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** I’m

 ** _[18:20 pm] HalfAlien:_** im sorry

 ** _[18:21 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Do the trick

 ** _[18:21 pm] HalfAlien:_** okayokay

 ** _[18:45 pm] SpaceDad:_** Thanks Coran

 ** _[18:45 pm] SpaceDad:_** We are on the parking lot, we are on our way

 ** _[18:45 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Good

 ** _[18:45 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Alfor just went inside the room

 ** _[18:45 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : Now all we gotta do is wait

 ** _[18:45 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : I’m gonna talk with the police man, alright? And then head to the observatory to watch over the surgery

 ** _[18:46 pm] SpaceDad:_** Got it

 ** _[18:46 pm] SpaceDad:_** I will stay with the bunch

* * *

**_NotPokemon >>> HalfAlien_ **

**_[20:58 pm] NotPokemon:_** keith

 ** _[21:04 pm] HalfAlien:_** what what? Sorry, I didn’t feel my phone vibration

 ** _[21:04 pm] HalfAlien:_** whats up?

 ** _[21:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** im sorry

 ** _[21:04 pm] HalfAlien:_** ?? pidge what?

 ** _[21:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** it was my fault lance left the library earlier

 ** _[21:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** it was because of me he went to coran for that stupid muffin to cheer me up

 ** _[21:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** it was my fault that he was on his car on his way back from the bakery and that a fucking drunk ass hit him on a green light

 ** _[21:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** it my fucking fault and now we don’t even know if he’s going to make it

 ** _[21:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** im sor sorry keith

 ** _[21:04 pm] NotPokemon:_** its all my fucking fault and I cant

 ** _[21:05 pm] NotPokemon:_** Im not strong enough, I almost lost matt

 ** _[21:05 pm] NotPokemon:_** now im fucking losing lance too

 ** _[21:05 pm] NotPokemon:_** I can’t I just can’t

 ** _[21:05 pm] HalfAlien:_** pidge

 ** _[21:05 pm] HalfAlien:_** I need you to read me right now

 ** _[21:05 pm] HalfAlien:_** do I have your full attention?

 ** _[21:06 pm] NotPokemon:_** im sorry keith

 ** _[21:06 pm] HalfAlien:_** pidge, please

 ** _[21:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** pidge, honey, come on

 ** _[21:08 pm] NotPokemon:_** okayok, im reading, sorry

 ** _[21:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** it wasn’t your fault

 ** _[21:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** I can see you typing, stop that

 ** _[21:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** it wasn’t your fault. None of it.

 ** _[21:08 pm] NotPokemon:_** I fucking snapped at him

 ** _[21:08 pm] NotPokemon:_** it wasn’t HIS fault my professor’s a dick and that I cant handle my emotions well

 ** _[21:08 pm] NotPokemon:_** I fucking drove him to his death keith!

 ** _[21:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** pidge, lance cares for you

 ** _[21:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** you’re like a sister to him, you know this

 ** _[21:08 pm] HalfAlien:_** of course he was worried about you

 ** _[21:09 pm] NotPokemon:_** I don’t fucking deserve it

 ** _[21:09 pm] HalfAlien:_** He loves you

 ** _[21:09 pm] NotPokemon:_** stop

 ** _[21:09 pm] HalfAlien:_** : I love you

 ** _[21:09 pm] NotPokemon:_** _keith_

 ** _[21:09 pm] HalfAlien:_** all of us love you

 ** _[21:09 pm] HalfAlien:_** it wasn’t your fault

 ** _[21:10 pm] HalfAlien:_** I don’t believes so

 ** _[21:10 pm] HalfAlien:_** hunk doesn’t neither, or does allura or coran or shiro or matt

 ** _[21:10 pm] HalfAlien:_** definitely not lance, that’s for sure

 ** _[21:11 pm] NotPokemon:_** im just

 ** _[21:11 pm] NotPokemon:_** im just so scared keith

 ** _[21:11 pm] HalfAlien:_** welcome to the club buddy

 ** _[21:11 pm] HalfAlien:_** but here’s the good news

 ** _[21:11 pm] HalfAlien:_** we are in this together

 ** _[21:11 pm] HalfAlien:_** he’s gonna pull through pidge

 ** _[21:11 pm] NotPokemon:_** how do you know

 ** _[21:11 pm] HalfAlien:_** because he’s a stubborn ass

 ** _[21:11 pm] HalfAlien:_** and he hasn’t watched Supernatural’s newest season

 ** _[21:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** there no way he’s missing that shit

 ** _[21:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** and I will kick him if he ever leaves me

 ** _[21:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** I saw that twitch in your mouth

 ** _[21:12 pm] NotPokemon:_** shut up

 ** _[21:12 pm] HalfAlien:_** I heard that snicker

 ** _[21:13 pm] NotPokemon:_** oh ym god

 ** _[21:13 pm] HalfAlien:_** come here, mini genius

* * *

**_SpaceDad >>> AlteaQueen_ **

**_[20:42 pm] SpaceDad:_** Any news?

 ** _[20:44 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Not yet but it seems everything’s going smoothly according to Coran

 ** _[20:45 pm] AlteaQueen:_** He’s supervising the surgery from above

 ** _[20:45 pm] SpaceDad:_** That’s good

 ** _[20:45 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Did you talk to Lance’s parents?

 ** _[20:47 pm] SpaceDad:_** Yeah, they will arrive tomorrow morning tops

 ** _[20:47 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Good

 ** _[20:48 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I was

 ** _[20:48 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I was really worried Shiro           

 ** _[20:48 pm] SpaceDad:_** I know princess

 ** _[20:48 pm] SpaceDad:_** Me too

 ** _[20:50 pm] AlteaQueen:_** I’m still so scared for him

 ** _[20:50 pm] AlteaQueen:_** This is lance we are talking about

 ** _[20:50 pm] SpaceDad:_** I know

 ** _[20:50 pm] SpaceDad:_** But that’s also why we know he’s going to pull through

 ** _[20:50 pm] AlteaQueen:_**   You’re right

 ** _[20:50 pm] AlteaQueen:_** He’s going to be fine

 ** _[20:57 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Has Keith calmed down?

 ** _[20:58 pm] SpaceDad:_** Yeah

 ** _[20:58 pm] SpaceDad:_** He seems to be calmer now

 ** _[20:58 pm] SpaceDad:_** He’s just staring into the wall

 ** _[21:06 pm] SpaceDad:_** Wait wait

 ** _[21:06 pm] SpaceDad:_** He’s texting?

 ** _[21:06 pm] SpaceDad:_** Oh oh, I think him and pidge are texting

 ** _[21:09 pm] SpaceDad:_** Something serious?

 ** _[21:12 pm] SpaceDad:_** Pidge’s crying???

 ** _[21:12 pm] SpaceDad:_** Oh okay, apparently I don’t have to internvine

 ** _[21:13 pm] SpaceDad:_** They are hugging

 ** _[21:14 pm] SpaceDad:_** _thegrumpykittenshug.jpg_

 ** _[21:14 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Well, that’s one problem down

 ** _[21:14 pm] SpaceDad:_** I would say

 ** _[21:14 pm] AlteaQueen:_** What about Hunk?

 ** _[21:14 pm] SpaceDad:_** He’s taking a power nap

 ** _[21:34 pm] SpaceDad:_** He just snored

 ** _[21:34 pm] SpaceDad:_** and woke himself up

 ** _[21:34 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Classic

* * *

**_ThatElvisSong >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[21:42 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : Hey guys, im going to the cafeteria

 ** _[21:42 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : Anyone wants something?

 ** _[21:42 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Coffee

 ** _[21:42 pm] SpaceDad:_** Granola bar

 ** _[21:42 pm] NotPokemon:_** peanut butter bar

 ** _[21:42 pm] HalfAlien:_** alcohol

 ** _[21:42 pm] SpaceDad:_** Keith

 ** _[21:42 pm] HalfAlien:_** apple juice*

 ** _[21:43 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : got it

 ** _[21:43 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : let me know if there are any news

 ** _[21:43 pm] SpaceDad:_** You got it

 ** _[22:02 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Okay, dad just arrived

 ** _[22:02 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Lance’s okay

 ** _[22:02 pm] AlteaQueen:_** He’s resting now

 ** _[22:02 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Coran’s with him right now

 ** _[22:03 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Hunk, meet us at his room, A341

 ** _[22:03 pm] AlteaQueen:_** it’s on the east wing, the private section

 ** _[22:03 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : got it

 ** _[22:14 pm] SpaceDad:_** Ok gang, we must be real quiet

 ** _[22:14 pm] SpaceDad:_** We don’t want him to wake up, ok? He needs his rest

 ** _[22:14 pm] SpaceDad:_** So we are texting to communicate ok?

 ** _[22:14 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : of course

 ** _[22:14 pm] AlteaQueen:_** Yes

 ** _[22:15 pm] TheGorgeousMan_** : That’s alright

 ** _[22:17 pm] NotPokemon:_** ..can i

 ** _[22:17 pm] NotPokemon:_** can I be with him? Is that okay?

 ** _[22:17 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : pidge, keith already climb on the bed with him like a koala

 ** _[22:17 pm] ThatElvisSong_** : im pretty sure you can too

 ** _[22:17 pm] SpaceDad:_** Just be careful

 ** _[22:17 pm] AlteaQueen:_** And gentle

 ** _[22:17 pm] HalfAlien:_** come here, pidgey

 ** _[22:17 pm] HalfAlien:_** you know how lance gets when he’s not cuddling

* * *

**_27/FEB/2017_ **

**_DBluePal >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** _MySpacefpm.jpg_

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** you guys look adorable in that cuddle pile

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** _LikeKittens.jpg_

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** btw, look at this adorableness’???

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** the two grumpies of the group

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** keith and pidge

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** cuddling on both of my sides

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** can you believe????

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** im blessed

 ** _[3:01 am] DBluePal:_** and im totally taking advantage of you guys sleeping for black mail

 ** _[3:02 am] DBluePal:_** bc im so drugged rn lol

 ** _[3:02 am] DBluePal:_** kinda bc I can type YO!

 ** _[3:02 am] DBluePal:_** Superhero Lance that types while drugged

 ** _[3:02 am] DBluePal:_** wait wait, why do I have a cast on my leg???

 ** _[3:02 am] DBluePal:_** and oh my god, I know I said it was adorable

 ** _[3:02 am] DBluePal:_** but keith’s drooling on my shoulder

 ** _[3:02 am] DBluePal:_** im fucking spaming you all until one of you wake up and wipe that off

 ** _[3:05 am] DBluePal:_** SHIRO I SAW YOU TIWCHED

 ** _[3:05 am] SpaceDad:_** Oh ym god who is talking this hour

 ** _[3:05 am] DBluePal:_** the one who came back from the death PULL HIS DROOL OFF ME

 ** _[3:05 am] SpaceDad:_** LANCE?

 ** _[3:05 am] DBluePal:_** SHIRO THE DROOOL

 ** _[3:09 am] DBluePal:_** thanks

 ** _[3:10 am] DBluePal:_** nono, wait, don’t pull HIM away, I want my bf with me

 ** _[3:10 am] DBluePal:_** I just don’t want his drool

 ** _[3:10 am] DBluePal:_** yeh, like that, thts perfect

 ** _[3:11 am] DBluePal:_** take a picture

 ** _[3:12 am] SpaceDad:_** _AwTwoSleepingKittensAndAInjuriedOne.jpg_

 ** _[3:13 am] DBluePal:_** thaaanks

 ** _[3:14 am] SpaceDad:_** No problem

 ** _[3:14 am] SpaceDad:_** I’m glad you are okay buddy

 ** _[3:14 am] SpaceDad:_** You had us worried for a second

 ** _[3:14 am] DBluePal:_** im sorry

 ** _[3:14 am] SpaceDad:_** It’s alright, buddy, we’re just glad you’re okay

 ** _[3:14 am] AlteaQueen:_** I CAUGHT THAT MOMENT

 ** _[3:14 am] AlteaQueen:_** _SpacedadAndSpacesonHugAndForeheadKiss.jpg_

 ** _[3:14 am] AlteaQueen:_** Adorable

 ** _[3:14 am] AlteaQueen:_** Lance, sweetie, do you want me to call my dad?

 ** _[3:15 am] DBluePal:_** no, its fine

 ** _[3:15 am] DBluePal:_** I just cant talk much, I prefer to text

 ** _[3:15 am] DBluePal:_** but im feeling fine

 ** _[3:15 am] AlteaQueen:_** Okay sweetheart

 ** _[3:16 am] AlteaQueen:_** But try to get some sleep??

 ** _[3:16 am] DBluePal:_** okayokay

 ** _[3:17 am] DBluePal:_** you guys wont leave right?

 ** _[3:17 am] AlteaQueen:_** Never

 ** _[3:17 am] SpaceDad:_** Never

 ** _[3:17 am] DBluePal:_** <3

* * *

**_HalfAlien >>> DBluePal_ **

**_[8:15 am] HalfAlien:_** you scared me

 ** _[8:15 am] HalfAlien:_** I was so scared lance

 ** _[8:15 am] DBluePal:_** im sorry, cielo

 ** _[8:15 am] HalfAlien:_** please never do this again I don’t think I can

 ** _[8:15 am] HalfAlien:_** please

 ** _[8:15 am] DBluePal:_** amor, it’s okay. I’m okay. We’re okay

 ** _[8:17 am] DBluePal:_** come on

 ** _[8:17 am] DBluePal:_** let me see that beautiful smile

 ** _[8:19 am] DBluePal:_** keeeeeiiiith hooooneeeeey

 ** _[8:20 am] DBluePal:_** I saw that twitch!

 ** _[8:21 am] DBluePal:_** god, look at that bright glow in your face

 ** _[8:21 am] DBluePal:_** you’re honest to god the most beuaitful star in the whole damn universe

 ** _[8:21 am] DBluePal:_** you’re my star, babe, today, tomorrow and always

 ** _[8:21 am] HalfAlien:_** and you’re my sun

 ** _[8:21 am] HalfAlien:_** so please never leave

 ** _[8:21 am] DBluePal:_** I told you

 ** _[8:21 am] DBluePal:_** I wont ever leave you, amor

 ** _[8:21 am] HalfAlien:_** I love you

 ** _[8:21 am] DBluePal:_** I love you too

 ** _[8:24 am] HalfAlien:_** wait what did you said in the group?

 ** _[8:24 am] DBluePal:_** uuh

 ** _[8:26 am] HalfAlien:_** I don’t DROOL

 ** _[8:27 am] HalfAlien:_** LANCE

 ** _[8:27 am] DBluePal:_** BABE WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT

 ** _[8:27 am] DBluePal:_** A BONDING MOMENT

 ** _[8:27 am] DBluePal:_** U WERE CRADLING ME IN YOUR ARMS

 ** _[8:28 am] HalfAlien:_** …

 ** _[8:28 am] HalfAlien:_** ok come here

 ** _[8:28 am] HalfAlien:_** you’re lucky I love you

 ** _[8:29 am] HalfAlien:_** I really really do

 ** _[8:29 am] DBluePal:_** and you have no idea how thankful I am every day for that

 ** _[8:30 am] DBluePal:_** I really really love you too

* * *

**_NotPokemon >>> DBluePal_ **

**_[4:38 am] NotPokemon:_** Im sorry

 ** _[5:58 am] NotPokemon:_** im sorry

 ** _[7:18 am] NotPokemon:_** im sorry m sorry im

 ** _[8:33 am] NotPokemon:_** im sorry m sorry im sorry im sorry im sor

 ** _[8:35 am] DBluePal:_** holy shit, pidge wha

 ** _[8:35 am] NotPokemon:_** LANCE! I’m sory1!!1!

 ** _[8:35 am] DBluePal:_** pidge

 ** _[8:35 am] NotPokemon:_** im sorry lance

 ** _[8:36 am] DBluePal:_** beautiful

 ** _[8:36 am] NotPokemon:_** im so sorry I can’t I Just

 ** _[8:36 am] DBluePal:_** I love you, pidgey

 ** _[8:38 am] DBluePal:_** honey, no, don’t cry, come here

 ** _[8:38 am] DBluePal:_** come ooon, if I can deal with keith’s drool I can deal with your snot

 ** _[8:39 am] DBluePal:_** you hiccup like a kitten pidge

 ** _[8:41 am] DBluePal:_** look at the cute little red nose

 ** _[8:41 am] DBluePal:_** *poking said cute red nose*

 ** _[8:43 am] DBluePal:_** there’s that tiny laugh

 ** _[8:43 am] NotPokemon:_** gosh lance

 ** _[8:43 am] DBluePal:_** I love you pidge

 ** _[8:43 am] NotPokemon:_** I love you too lance

 ** _[8:43 am] DBluePal:_** and there’s nothing to forgive

 ** _[8:43 am] DBluePal:_** none of it was your fault, ok?

 ** _[8:43 am] DBluePal:_** I need you to understand that, beautiful

 ** _[8:43 am] DBluePal:_** please say you unsderstand

 ** _[8:44 am] NotPokemon:_** but i

 ** _[8:44 am] DBluePal:_** none.of.this.was.your.fault

 ** _[8:44 am] NotPokemon:_** ok

 ** _[8:44 am] NotPokemon:_** okayokayokay

 ** _[8:44 am] NotPokemon:_** you’re my brother u know

 ** _[8:44 am] NotPokemon:_** and I love you so so much I need you to know

 ** _[8:44 am] DBluePal:_** oh pidge

 ** _[8:44 am] DBluePal:_** I have always known

 ** _[8:45 am] DBluePal:_** <3<3<3

 ** _[8:45 am] NotPokemon:_** <333

* * *

**_ThatElvisSong >>> Voltron’s Five Limbs + Two Ears_ **

**_[8:50 am] ThatElvisSong_** : _KlanceCraddle.jpg_

 ** _[8:50 am] ThatElvisSong_** : _LidgeHug &Tears.jpg_

 ** _[8:51 am] HalfAlien:_** _HanceHug &Waterfall.jpg_

 ** _[8:51 am] AlteaQueen:_** _CoransFavNephew.jpg_

 ** _[8:52 am] SpaceDad:_** _TheOneWhereMattPhotoBooms.jpg_

 ** _[8:54 am] SpaceDad:_** _GroupSelfieWithTheInjuried.jpg_

 ** _[8:55 am] ThatElvisSong_** : _VoltronFamily.jpg_

 ** _[8:56 am] DBluePal:_** I love you guys

 ** _[8:56 am] DBluePal:_** but can someone get me a new shirt? Keith’s drool smells

 ** _[8:57 am] HalfAlien:_** u know what

 ** _[8:57 am] HalfAlien:_** just for that im drooling on your pillow tonight

 ** _[8:58 am] DBluePal:_** BABE

 ** _[8:58 am] SpaceDad:_** and the universe kept its course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that the chat has the fucking time I stg but there are so necessary uuuugh 
> 
> Anyways, yeah! That was it, yey. Lance lived. Stop throwing shit at me for hurting lance, hush. Baby Blue Boy deserved all the attention. 
> 
> That’s it from my end, soo thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> And here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
